Nouvelle famille, nouveau départ
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: Et si John Lerouge avait eu des enfants? Et si dans sa folie il souhaitait les confier, après sa mort, à Patrick Jane? Rajoutons à cela, un Jane casé et une Lisbon de plus en plus éprise de son consultant...Vive les cocktails!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour (ou bonsoir)!

Je me lance cette fois-ci dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction. Le scénario est dans ma tête, bien inscrit, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire... J'essaierai donc de publier au moins une fois par semaine (avec les cours, cela va être un peu difficile de faire plus). Je reste encore une très grande novice, et m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences possibles ainsi que les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire.

Je remercie également, ceux qui ont commenté mes deux os précédents.

Disclaimer: La série The Mentalist et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je fais cela pour mon plaisir, sans but lucratif.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Titre: Nouvelle famille, nouveau départ (c'est très nul)

Personnages Principaux: Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon, plus quelques autres sortis de mon petit cerveau (Lise, Elisabeth, Luc, Mathieu)

Genre: Romance/ (Drame?)

Résumé: Et si John Lerouge avait eu des enfants? Et si dans sa folie il souhaitait les confier, après sa mort, à Patrick Jane? Rajoutons à cela, un Jane casé et une Lisbon de plus en plus éprise de son consultant...Vive les cocktails! (Je sais, je suis tordue...)

* * *

Une femme se présente devant l'open space, accompagnée de Gale Bertram. Elle doit avoir la quarantaine, cheveux bruns relevés en un joli chignon, la peau mate, un corps svelte. Sa peau est mate, et peut pouvait lire une infime compassion sur son visage, même si elle arbore également un air assez sérieux.. Elle porte un tailleur gris, des escarpins, une paire de lunettes, et a un petit sac à la main.

"Jane! Dans le bureau de Lisbon, immédiatement! hurle Bertram à un homme allongé sur un canapé et probablement endormi.

-Hum... J'arrive, lui répondit-il nonchalant." Il se redresse, passe une main dans ses boucles blondes, tentant de se recoiffer, et saisi sa veste, posée sur la chaise de son bureau. Étouffant un bâillement, il se dirige prestement vers le bureau de sa patronne. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher?

-Toi, tu vas te encore te faire passer un savon! Dit Rigsby, en insistant bien sur le "encore".

Cela fait légèrement rire le blond. Tous ces gens, toutes ces hautes instances, ne lui font pas peur!

* * *

"Bonjour Jane! Pour commencer je vous présente Mme Luicinia, qui est assistante sociale, commence Bertram.

Jane lui serre la main à cette dernière, avec un sourire charmeur. Il se demande bien ce qu'elle fait ici et surtout en quoi cela le concerne. Il s'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Il l'a toujours trouvé très confortable, cependant il ne pourra jamais égaler celui en cuir, qui trône fièrement à l'extérieur.

-Bien, ce que je vais vous annoncer ne va pas être facile à accepter. Cependant, il va falloir faire avec. L'homme, M********que vous avez abattu, l'an dernier, laisse derrière lui 3 enfants, âgés de 14, 9 et 4 ans. Leur père a inscrit dans ses dernières volontés, qu'il avait pris soin de rédiger de la manière la plus légale possible, je cite :" Mon dernier vœux, soit que mes enfants restent choyés comme ils le méritent, même après ma mort. Que quelqu'un leur prodigue toute l'attention que je n'aurai eu le temps de leur donner. Je souhaite donc les confier à M. Patrick Jane, qui et cela j'en suis certain, sera un formidable père." Voilà un peu près à quoi ce résume ledit testament, M. Jane, confia Mme Luicinia.

Cela jette un grand froid dans la pièce. Lisbon lance un regard vers son consultant, il est livide.

* * *

POV Jane

Je reste là. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne... Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Comment je pourrai m'occuper de ses enfants? Lui qui a tué ma petite princesse? Cela me semble tellement inconcevable. Ce type était irrémédiablement fou.

"Désolé, je ne peux... Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je. Comment pourrai-je "être un père formidable pour ses enfants"... Avec ce qu'il m'a fait... Et ce que je lui ai fait?

Je suis en plein désarroi. Que dois-je faire?

-Ecoutez monsieur, ces enfants ne trouveront personne d'autre, à par vous. Leur enfance va être irrémédiablement gâchée... Et je n'ai pas de honte à le dire, c'est en partie de votre en faute. Car de ce que nous savons, M.******* était un parent formidable, non monsieur Jane il ne les a pas torturé, pas d'hospitalisation anormale, pas de traces de coups ou de blessures, comme on pourrait le croire. Leurs professeurs, leurs amis, tous s'accordent à dire qu'ils étaient, heureux ensemble.

-Ce "parent formidable" comme vous l'appelez, a tué ma femme et ma chère petite fille! Hurlai-je à travers la pièce, me levant du canapé dans lequel je m'étais assis précédemment.

-Peut-être, mais à ces enfants vous leur avez pris leur père! Et leur mère est morte d'une leucémie, quand ils étaient encore très jeune. Depuis ils ont été élevés uniquement par M.********. Il ne reste plus rien désormais!

-Ah,oui, tiens c'est bizarre... soufflai-je, ironiquement. Je n'y crois pas.

-Jane,Jane, Jane. Regardez-moi. Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver orphelin à cette âge. Pour la vie. Pour la vie vous n'aurez plus de parents. Pour la vie vous n'aurez plus personne pour s'occuper de vous. Au mieux le petit de quatre ans pourra trouver une nouvelle famille, mais alors il faudra se séparer. C'est très dur. Alors, Jane ne dites et surtout, ne faites pas n'importe quoi. Car vous avez dans vos mains leur destin, en quelque sorte. Je suis sûre que ces enfants méritent d'avoir un père digne de ce nom. Et vous êtes probablement la personne parfaite. Rendez-leur au moins visite.

Étonnamment, cette litanie vient de Lisbon, cette chère Lisbon. C'est vrai qu'elle avait vécu tout cela, adolescente. De mauvaises grâce, j'accepte de l'accompagner leur rendre visite.

-Il faut juste que je prévienne Lise que je rentrerai plus tard que prévu." Lise est ma petite-amie, je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble bien avant la mort de John Lerouge. Peu à peu elle m'a aidé, à me reconstruire, mais je ne fus réellement soulagé que lorsque l'assassin mourut de ma main. Lise avait toujours été là, comme Lisbon, qui est, ma meilleure amie. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir autant de personnes à mes côtés. Est-ce que je mérite? Je ne sais pas.

* * *

POV Lisbon

Nous roulons depuis dix minutes. Direction le foyer. Jane est en train de taper sur son téléphone, ça me fait plaisir de le voir l'utiliser, car c'est moi qui lui est offert pour Noël. J'ai néanmoins un goût un peu amer dans la bouche, en sachant à qui il parle. Non pas que Lise ne soit une mauvaise personne, elle m'a tout de suite paru sympathique lorsque Jane nous l'a présentée, à l'équipe et à moi. Grande, souple et fine, de jolis cheveux blonds bouclés, un peu à l'image d'Angela, j'imagine. Mais je pense, que cet homme qui se tient à côté de moi, à une place bien particulière dans mon cœur. Et de jour en jour cette place enfle et l'empli presque complètement. C'est bizarre, étonnant comme sentation. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant. Mais je ne veux que son bonheur, et s'il est heureux, alors je le suis aussi. Je crois que c'est l'essentiel. Mme Luicinia est derrière, et regarde par la vitre, les immeubles qui défilent. Les yeux, dans le vide, il réfléchit. Je me demande bien ce qui peut traverser l'esprit de mon consultant. Nous arrivons, je me gare correctement, puis nous descendons tous du SUV. Patrick à l'air stressé. C'est bizarre. De l'appeler Patrick. Et qu'il soit stressé. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Nous entrons à l'intérieur. Le hall est assez encombré. L'assistante sociale nous indique son bureau. Derrière la porte, se découpe trois ombres de tailles différentes.

" Bonjour les enfants, entame notre guide."Aussitôt que Jane est entré, un poing s'abat violemment contre son nez. Pauvre nez, il souffre beaucoup. Je souris intérieurement.

-Wow, mais c'est que ça fait un mal de chien! Il est quand même un peu chochotte, il ne saigne pas.

-Elisabeth, voyons mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Ça va aller monsieur?

-Hum, oui... Bah, c'est une jeune fille explosive, c'est bien!

-Il a tué mon père! Vois croyez quoi, que je vais lui sauter au cou? Répond la jeune fille, effrontément. Elisabeth a donc quatorze ans, cheveux bruns légèrement ondulé, une peau un peu laiteuse et quelques taches de rousseurs au niveau des pommettes. Ces yeux sont d'un vert profond. Plutôt petite, elle reste néanmoins très jolie .

-Non je vous assure, madame, je vais très bien. Elle me fait penser à une femme que je connais bien.

Jane a prononcé cette phrase en me regardant, un petit sourire fanfaron aux commissures des lèvres. Son regard me tire de la torpeur, dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncée en observant Elisabeth.

-Vous savez, mademoiselle, que j'ai la possibilité d'être votre futur tuteur.

-Pffff..., lui envoie-t-elle à la figure. Un fort tempérament donc. C'est bien, il faut des gens qui tiennent un peu tête à Jane!

\- Voici également Luc et Mathieu, allez les garçons venaient dire bonjour! enchaîne rapidement Mme Luicinia. Elle leur prend lq main, et les amène vers nous. Luc, le plus grand des deux est la copie parfaite de leur sœur, en version masculine. Il est néanmoins légèrement plus grand. Il ne pipe pas un mot et se contente de nous dévisager.

-Donc oui, je suis Monsieur Jane, mais pouvez m'appeler Patrick ou Jane, simplement.

-Mathieu tu viens dire bonjour, s'il te plaît? Lui demande gentiment l'assistante sociale.

-C'est vrai que tu vas être notre nouveau papa? Et toi notre nouvelle maman? Nous questionne-t-il, le regard empli de désarroi. Je rougis à l'entente de ces paroles.

-Ecoute mon garçon, moi, oui, je serai très heureux de m'occuper de vous... Mais la dame qui est à côté de moi... N'est pas ma femme, simplement ma meilleure amie, explique Jane, d'une voix douce qu'il n'emploie qu'avec les enfants. Ses paroles m'ont touchées, pour moi aussi, il est mon meilleur ami...

-Mais ça veut dire... Qu'on n'aura pas de maman? On dirait que ce petit blond aux yeux bleus, chose qui tranche un peu avec son frère et sa sœur, va se mettre à pleurer.

-Non, bien sûr que non... Ma...ma petite amie est encore au travail et n'a pas pu se libérer.

-Ah d'accord! Est-ce que tu sais raconter des histoires?

-Hum, oui... Mais je suis meilleur pour les tours de magie! lui répond-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Un instant, il a paru comme troublé. Mais il s'est rapidement repris, totalement maître de lui.

\- Bon, alors les enfants voulez-vous allez chez M. Jane? Vous pouvez juste passer la nuit et voir comment ça se passe. Et vous revenez demain, pour refaire un point. Nous déciderons ensemble à ce moment là, de la marche à suivre.

-Mouais... Je le fais uniquement pour Mathieu, rétorque Élisabeth Ne croyez pas que j'ai particulièrement de vivre sous le toit d'un assassin.

-Pareil. Luc m'a l'air quelqu'un de très mature, pour son âge. Et toi Matt? continue-t-il d'une voix plus chaleureuse.

-Oh oui! Surtout s'il me lis des histoires et fais sortir des lapins d'un chapeau!

-Parfait! Tout me semble réglé."

Jane doit encore signer des papiers, avant de partir. Pendant ce temps là je pars avec les trois, rassembler leurs affaires. Nous nous observons tous, à la dérobée. J'aide le plus jeune à mettre ses peluches dans son sac. Seul son joyeux babillage vient troubler le silence. A la fin, il me dit qu'il est fatigué et vient se blottir contre moi. J'aurai aimé avoir des enfants. Malheureusement la vie n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le grand amour. Oh si peut-être, mais il est déjà pris…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour!

Voici la suite de ma fanfic. Les prochains chapitres sont presque finalisés, et viendront donc très prochainement. Je remercie ceux qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, cela fait toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2:**

POV Luc.

Cela fait trois semaines que nous avons quitté le foyer, pour nous installer chez Jane . Je ne peux l'appeler que de cette façon. Il n'est pas méchant, même plutôt gentil et compréhensif, mais...il ne pourra jamais remplacer papa. Papa et ses sorties en forêt, papa et ses parties de pêche, papa et ses samedis soirs "football entre hommes" quand Lisbeth était invitée à une soirée pyjama. Pourtant, on ne s'ennuie pas non plus avec M. Jane. Le week-end, il nous emmène à la plage, on se baigne, on rigole un peu. C'est vrai, on n'est pas trop mal loti.

Mais il ne sait pas si nous allons rester ici, car tous les matins, il fait Malibu -Sacramento,c'est exactement pareil le soir, il rentre tard. Il culpabilise un peu à cause de ça. Il voudrait être plus présent à nos côtés. Il projette, d'acheter une maison en bord de mer, toujours, mais plus proche de son lieu de travail. Et de mettre en vente celle ci, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est plutôt riche, grâce à ses anciennes activités.

Lise est également avec nous, et ça me fait presque une seconde maman. Elle est vraiment sympa et attentionnée. La mienne, est partie bien trop tôt pour que je me souvienne d'elle parfaitement. Mathieu ne la pratiquement pas connu, seul Lisbeth doit conserver de réel souvenir d'elle. Le soir, avant de m'endormir, je regarde mes photos. Maman, papa... Nous tous ensemble... Moi et mon frère sur un toboggan, nous trois sur un manège. Que de bons moments. A la suite j'en ai une que M. Jane a fait développer, lors d'un après-midi à la mer. L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne nous force en rien à rester ici, à participer aux activités, il respecte notre indépendance. Si on ne veut pas parler, et bien, on ne parle pas. Je trouve cela respectable, comme attitude.

Cependant, je pense que c'est aussi un peu difficile pour lui, de nous voir tous les jours, surtout Mathieu. Il avait une petite fille avant, je crois. Une petite fille appelée Charlotte et une femme, oui une femme, pas Lise... hum, plutôt Angela. Il y a un cadre d'eux trois dans sa chambre. Une fois, je l'ai vu en train de le regarder et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pleurait un peu.

Mais elles sont mortes. Tuées par mon père. Parfois j'ai dû mal à le croire. Et ensuite, il... Je n'aime pas trop y penser. Ça perturbe beaucoup Elisabeth, et on ne sait pas vraiment si Matt a tout compris. On a préféré lui avouer la vérité. Papa disait qu'il ne fallait jamais vivre dans le mensonge, que... Cela détruisait nos relations. Je trouve maintenant, que c'était déplacé de sa part, au vu de ce qu'il nous a caché. Ne croyez pas, que je sois quelqu'un d'insensible, mais je n'extériorise jamais mes sentiments, ni même dans ma tête. Jane trouve que je ressemble un peu à Cho, parfois, toujours stoïque et impénétrable. En fait, je veux rester un pilier pour ma soeur et mon frère. C'est un rôle qui est parfois dur à tenir, mais je ne dois pas m'appesantir sur mon sort.

Je me regarde un bref instant, dans la vitre. Le soleil se lève, c'est magnifique. J'occupe le dernier étage de la villa. Mathieu et Lisbeth, sont aux premiers, ainsi que Lise et son petit-ami. Ma sœur reste assez farouche, je la comprend. Pas facile de pardonner, quand on vous a fait du mal, à vous ou à votre famille. Mais il faut savoir composer avec son temps et selon votre vie. Parfois la rancune, ainsi que s'entêter ne sert à rien. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il a fait mais... Je me dois d'aller de l'avant, surtout pour préserver Mathieu, pour moi, j'imagine que c'est trop tard. Autant sauver ce qui reste, le dernier trésor, et probablement le plus précieux...

Mon reflet, me donne l'image d'un garçon brun, aux iris changeantes. Parfois vertes, parfois brunes, parfois dorées.J'ai toujours les yeux un peu rêveur. Des tâches de rousseur, aux niveaux des pommettes, des dents blanches. Je réajuste le col de ma chemise. M. Jane m'a inscrit dans un bon collège. J'ai deux ans d'avance. Je m'ennuie, un peu malgré tout. Mais les profs restent très gentils, c'est toujours cela de gagné. M. Jane est fier que je donne l'exemple.

Bon, je me prépare à partir. Je fourre mes cahiers, dans mon sac, enfile mes baskets. Heureusement que l'on ne nous impose pas la cravate, je déteste ça. On m'appelle en bas. Notre tuteur a troqué sa vieille DS bleue, contre un monospace familiale, même si elle reste bien précieusement entrposée dans le garage. Je descends, embrasse mon petit frère, on grimpe tous dans la voiture. Le moteur démarre, et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée...

* * *

POV Lisbon:

3 semaines. 3 semaines, pendant lesquelles il s'est passé tellement de choses. Le comportement de Jane a changé. Il est plus joyeux, et quelque part plus responsable également, même si cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer ses coups fourrés. J'ai néanmoins, un peu moins de rapports à remplir. Il est toujours aussi attentionné, mais il part plus tôt le soir. Il me conseille d'en faire autant. Un jour, nous avons d'ailleurs eu une drôle de discussion.

"-Hey Lisbon. Quoi de neuf dans votre vie sentimentale? Me demande-t-il, l'air de rien. Rien que le ton m'a désarçonné, alors imaginez le contenu... Je vire au rouge violemment.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle? C'est ma vie!

-Vous devriez sortir le soir, allez en boîte, je ne sais pas, vous êtes jeune.

-Tiens, maintenant, en plus d'être la personne la plus chiante de la Terre, il vous prend également l'envie de jouer au Cupidon! Et puis, je n'ai plus l'âge d'aller en soirée, voyons...

-Non... Je ne veux simplement que votre bonheur.

Il est déjà plus sérieux, même s'il est en train de faire ses yeux de chiens battus, qui m'ont toujours fait craquer. Et cette petite moue gamine...

-C'est ça, dite que je vis dans une grotte! Je suis heureuse! Entendez le bien! Et je suis également assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il me faut! Ceci ne regarde...

-Réfléchissez y bien, Lisbon, me coupe-t-il. Vous méritez de trouvez un compagnon, quelqu'un qui vous comprenne, qui vous aime et que vous aimez." Et il s'en va, comme il est venu, aussi insaisissable que le vent. J'aurai aimé lui crier: "Mais j'ai déjà cette personne! C'est vous, Jane! C'est vous qui me faites sourire, c'est vous..." Hugh! Ma pauvre Teresa, tu dérailles complètement. Il est casé je te rappelle. Je déteste quand mon esprit part dans des... Fantasmes comme celui là. Rahh... Concentre-toi un peu. Nous avons une nouvelle enquête. Une femme a été retrouvée assassinée, au sud de la ville. Tu dois t'y rendre. Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho sont déjà sur place. Emmène Jane. Surveille le. Tâche qu'il ne fasse pas trop bêtises, même s'il s'est calmé.

"Jane, une nouvelle enquête! je lui dit depuis mon bureau.

-Hum...Lisbon. Je dormais, me répond-il.

-Levez-vous, alors, on y va." Il saute du canapé en cuir, tape dans ses mains et enfile sa veste. Il me sourit et m'accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En bas, en parfait gentleman, il m'ouvre la portière comme si c'était un carrosse.

"S'il vous plaît, Lisbon, laissez moi conduire! m'implore-t-il, comme un enfant implorerai sa mère de lui acheter, un paquet de bonbons.

-Non non non, Jane! Vous ne respectez jamais le code de la route! Si je me prends un PV et que c'est vous qui conduisiez, ce sera quand même pour ma pomme! De plus, finir dans le fossé, très peu pour moi!

-Oh allez, si vous voulez, on prend ma magnifique voiture, toute neuve en plus!

-Jane, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, on prend le SUV et j'en suis l'unique conductrice!

-Mais...Je voulais utiliser les quatre roues motrices de ce magnifique engin…" Vraiment, je vous jure, un véritable enfant. Cependant, le pire reste le fait, qu'il me fait toujours craquer...Argh! STOP! 1, 2,3 concentration. Nous démarrons et sortons du parking.

Jane me parle de ses enfants, et m'explique que cela fait bizarre d'utiliser le possessif, c'est encore tout nouveau. Mathieu est vraiment mignon, il court dans la maison le soir en criant lorsqu'il rentre: "Patti, Patti, te voilà!" et se jette dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Les deux plus grands, restent beaucoup plus réservés. Elisabeth est assez renfrognée mais il saura se faire accepter, après tout, il a bien réussi à m'amadouer, moi, véritable ours mal léchée! Je lui donne une tape dans le ventre, nous rigolons un peu, j'aime particulièrement ces petits moments de complicité. Il me raconte, leur week-end sur la plage, les jeux avec le petit, les débats passionnés avec Luc. Quelque part, je l'envie. Lise a bien réussi à s'intégrer et c'est une nouvelle dynamique qui souffle dans sa vie. Il me dit qu'il se sent bien désormais, et qu'il est heureux. Il m'invite également à venir dîner, disons, ce soir, si cela est possible. Il pourra me loger pour la nuit et je n'aurai qu'à apporter quelques affaires. J'accepte avec joie.

Nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux du crime. C'est un quartier plutôt défavorisé, avec de grandes tours blanches. Je repère la petit banderole jaune et me gare à côté. Nous sortons. Ce ne va pas être une tâche facile, d'interroger les voisins... Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, un agent nous guide vers l'appartement. Jane est déjà en train de tout observer. Le logement, bien que petit, est aménagé avec goût. Au milieu de la cuisine, une jeune femme brune, au teint mat, plutôt jolie. Elle gît au sol, dans une large flaque de sang.

J'interroge Cho:

"Donc, Mlle Elina CONRAD, caissière dans une supérette, juste en bas. A été retrouvée poignardée, par son petit-ami, Rodrick BLAKE, aux alentours de 20 heures 30. Elle l'aurait convié chez elle, pour un repas en amoureux. Il est actuellement en état de choc, nous ne pouvons donc pas l'interroger.

-Quand et pourquoi est-t-elle décédée? Où sont Rigsby et Van Pelt?

\- Elle serait morte,entre 19 et 20 heures, d'une hémorragie. Nous attendons confirmation. Et ils sont partis interroger les voisins.

-OK. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus?

-Hum... Elle avait des parents agriculteurs, je pencherai pour le Texas, et sa sœur vit probablement dans une grande ville...de la côte Ouest, intervint Jane.

-Exact, ses parents ont une exploitation là-bas et sa sœur, Sophie est coiffeuse, à Washington.

-Étonnant. Les deux filles se sont éloignées du domicile familial. As-tu les numéros des membres de la famille, mon cher Cho?

-Non, nous n'avons pas encore saisi les téléphones. Mais je peux te les donner dans une heure. Ah, aucun objet n'a été dérobé et bien sûr aucune empreinte exploitable à part celle de la victime, sur l'arme du crime. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun mobile, non plus.

-Il faudrait interroger les proches. Très bien, Jane et moi on va à la supérette où la victime travaillait, puis on essaiera d'interroger le petit-ami. Dites à Rigsby et Van Pelt de nous appeler, dès qu'ils auront du nouveau. C'est partit, je conclus."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!

Voici le chapitre 3, avec quelques éclaircissements, je l'espère. Il est également, un peu plus long. Le suivant est écrit sur papier, je dois maintenant le grand grand merci, à ceux qui ont posté une review, cela me fait toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis aux côtés de Lisbon, à la sortie du petit magasin où travaillait la victime. Quelqu'un de bien, à priori. Bosseuse, dévouée, gentille. Elle faisait souvent des heures supplémentaires. Elle menait un train de vie simple mais qui semblait lui convenir. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était heureuse. Cependant, c'est vrai que son passé restait un sujet sensible, qu'elle n'évoquait que très rarement. Drame avec les parents? Ils ont dû être avertis du décès de leur fille, mais j'aimerai tout de même leur téléphoner.  
Mais...je sens également, que ses collègues, me cachent quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Je n'ai pas trop forcé là dessus , pour ne pas mettre Teresa en porte à faux. Je ne veux plus qu'elle remplisse jusqu'à pas d'heure des rapports, à cause de moi. Alors on va essayer de calmer les choses, finis les mauvais plans, les coups fourrés, l'hypnose, la corruption et j'en passe. Je ne suis pas triste de tirer un trait là dessus. Après tout je le fais pour la bonne cause, non? Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embêter, ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs, ses petits poings qui se serrent (et pourtant ils font très mal, je peux vous l'assurer!)...cela m'amuse beaucoup.

La visite rendue au petit-ami, a été également très enrichissante, même si, le pauvre garçon était encore sous le choc. Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop ce que la victime faisait avec lui. Quelqu'un de rachitique, brun, le visage grêlé de tâches de rousseur, un brin nerveux, aux conclusions hâtives. Tout le contraire d'Elina, qui nous a été décrite comme une jeune femme très vive d'esprit, sportive...Mais bon, s'ils s'aimaient, alors voilà l'essentiel… Mince, je crois que j'ai le cerveau à l'envers en ce moment, pour penser à ce genre de choses! Où est passé ton cynisme, Patrick?  
Bref, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, ne fréquentait que les gens de son travail et lui. Il la trouvait, un peu irresponsable, elle laissait toujours la porte d'entrée de son appartement ouverte, et ne la fermait qu'avant de se coucher. Tout le monde pouvait entrer et sortir, comme dans un moulin. Cela explique pourquoi, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée fracturées. Oui, parfois, il avait peur pour elle, surtout lorsqu'elle allait courir au parc, à côté de son immeuble. Peur qu'elle fasse une mauvaise rencontre. Il n'a jamais réussi à l'accompagner, elle tenait à sa liberté. Et puis… elle se faisait draguer sur son lieu de travail, par "un mec en costard", qui possédait une concession automobile Là bas, ce n'était que grosses voitures. Ce type était pleins aux as, lui offrait des fleurs et de coûteux cadeaux, que son maigre salaire de livreur de pizza, n'aurait jamais pu lui permettre. Oh bien sûr, elle n'évoquait jamais le sujet, mais bon, il s'était renseigné. Que pouvait-il y faire? Lui vivait dans une pauvre maison délabrée et parvenait avec difficulté à joindre les deux bouts et lui... Non, ils n'étaient pas du tout du même milieu. Le jeune homme était épuisé et accablé, nous en sommes donc restés là. Cependant... C'est juste une impression... Patrick, ce n'est pas ton jour, normalement tu perçois mieux les choses que ça! Oui, la personne en face de moi, se sentait coupable. De quoi? L'avait-il tué? Je ne pense pas. Enfin, rien n'est moins sûr, je perds mon flair...

Le téléphone de mon patron sonne. Il me semble désormais bien dérisoire de l'appeler comme cela. Après dix ans de collaboration, elle est devenue bien plus que ma "boss". Bizarrement, on nous demande souvent si nous ne sommes pas amants. Tsss, les gens s'imaginent des choses bien étranges... Elle fronce des sourcils, quelque chose dans l'enquête doit la contrarier. Je n'aime pas, ne pas la voir sourire, alors je me mets à la chatouiller, dans le cou, sur les côtes, dans le dos...

"Jane! JANE! Mais bon sang, arrêtez! Je suis au téléphone! Me crie-t-elle, même si elle rigole à moitié.

-Non, non, non, chère Lisbon! Pas avant que vous souriez! Je lui réponds en riant à mon tour.

-Jane, mais la barbe quoi! Rigsby était en train de me communiquer une information!

-Allez, juste un petit sourire! Elle me regarde et en esquisse un, bien qu'il soit un peu forcé. Ce genre de chose, ravive en moi pleins de souvenirs... Comme le temps a filé.

-Bon, je vous laisse, rentrez avec Cho et Van Pelt. On se retrouve au CBI pour un debriefing. Elle raccroche. Se tourne vers moi. Je m'attends à subir ses foudres.

-Mais, mais, mais... Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

-Oh, détendez-vous, je vous ai juste un peu chatouillé.

-Non, Jane. Je suis juste votre boss. Allez on rentre."

Dans le second SUV du CBI:

"Hey, vous ne trouvez pas, que Jane et Lisbon sont bizarres?

-Bizarre comment? Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Rigsby?lui répond Van Pelt.

-Bah, c'est que...poursuivit ce dernier un peu gêné, lorsque j'étais au téléphone avec le patron, Jane la chatouillait. C'est étonnant, ils sont beaucoup plus proches en ce moment!

-C'est logique. Lisbon est une épaule, pour Jane. Cela fait dix ans qu'ils travaillent an tandem, c'est normal qu'ils soient devenus de très bons amis, intervint Cho.

-Certes, mais... Ils sont toujours ou presque fourrés ensemble! Rétorqua Son collègue.

-Jane est sous sa responsabilité, et c'est la seule, à savoir un peu le contrôler, et à le connaître. Tu sais comment il est, lui rétorque son collègue.

-De toute façon la question, ne se pose pas. Jane est avec quelqu'un et Lisbon n'est pas le genre de femme à sortir, avec...une personne en couple, trancha la rousse.

-Cela ne m'ôtera pas l'idée, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux."

_

De retour au CBI.

POV Jane.

Je suis assis sur mon canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Rien de mieux que le thé, pour réfléchir. Je sors une petite boîte en velours, de ma poche. La tourne et la retourne dans tous les sens. Hum, que faire? Dans mon portefeuille, une photo de nous cinq, mais il manque une personne. Une personne essentielle qui m'a beaucoup, beaucoup soutenue. Nous en ferons une autre, ce soir. Je me remémore ma rencontre avec Lise, qui a été l'amorce d'une vie nouvelle.

Flashback

Je suis assis sur un fauteuil, dans un bar. Plutôt modeste. Mais bon l'alcool servi n'est pas trop mauvais et peu cher. J'ai l'air d'un fou, j'imagine, mes cheveux en bataille, mon costume froissé. Je suis un peu grisé, par les deux verres de whisky, que j'ai consommé , coup sur coup. Je fais tourner mon alliance; on avance dans l'affaire John Lerouge. Je vais l'attraper et lui ferai payer. Il n'y aura pas d'après, je pense. Mon seul regret sera d'abandonner Lisbon, la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance en ce bas monde. Je vois qu'une femme, m'observe depuis le comptoir. Elle est grande, blonde, petits yeux myosotis. Elle très belle. Je reporte mes yeux sur mon alliance. Je me sens coupable. Je n'ai pas le droit...pas avant de l'avoir vu mourir de mes mains. Mais, je suis, je crois que, je suis ... Tombé sous le charme. Tant d'années d'abstinence, à traquer leur meurtrier. Je vais finir par enfin l'avoir ma vengeance! Même si cela bousille, le reste de ma vie.  
Je veux alors profiter. M'octroyer un peu de bonheur, avant de finir derrière les barreaux ou même mourir. Je m'avance vers elle, je suis un peu stressé, je ne me rappelle plus comment on effectue...ce genre de choses. J'ai le cour qui bat la chamade, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je dois absolument lui plaire!

"Bonsoir, je vous offre un verre? Je lui demande, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, bien que je sois légèrement mal assuré.

-Si vous le souhaitez, me répond-elle. Moi, c'est Lise, institutrice, et vous?

-Patrick. Disons, que j'occupe un poste de consultant. Mais que fait, une jolie femme, dans un bar, seule et à cette heure ?

-Disons que je devais régler une affaire ici. Et ne repartant que demain, j'ai eu envie de boire un petit remontant. J'habite a côté de Malibu. Mais que fait, un bel homme, dans un bar, seul et à cette heure?

-Malibu, très joli endroit. J'y ai une maison. L'homme seul, cherchait une jolie femme pour ne plus vivre en solitaire." Elle me dévisage, elle a dû noter l'imparfait, dans ma phrase. Nous nous sourions, légèrement gênés. Nous nous levons, je règle nos consommations. Je l'invite à dîner. Nous rigolons, je passe une excellente soirée. La meilleur depuis un moment. Le temps fera ce qu'il faut...

Fin du flashback

En la rencontrant, je n'aurai jamais cru, que cela changerait à ce point ma vie. Que ce serait aussi sérieux. Que désormais, j'aurai des enfants à ma charge. Non, vraiment, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Et un bon avocat. Moi, en l'occurrence. Pour m'en sortir. Je reste toujours employé au CBI, je suis une aide précieuse, j'imagine. Après tout, c'est moi qui résous les enquêtes!

"Bien, debrief! Crie Lisbon, tout en me fusillant du regard. Rigsby, Van Pelt, compte rendu de ce matin.

-Pas grand chose, malheureusement. Les voisins, sont habitués à voir rôder des gens louches, et n'y prêtent plus grande attention. Certains, auraient entendu un cri aux alentours de 19 h 30, mais personne n'est sorti, par crainte de représailles, commence Rigsby.

\- La victime était une personne discrète, qui ne sortait que pour aller au travail et courir, dans le parc. Elle ne parlait qu'à très peu de monde, juste un bonjour en passant, continue Van Pelt.

-Aucunes empreintes exploitables, n'ont été retrouvés sur la scène de crime. De même sur le corps. J'attends l'autopsie. Mais selon le légiste, elle serait morte entre 19 et 20 heures. Aucun objet n'a été dérobé. La porte n'a pas été fracturé . Nous n'avons pas pu retrouver le numéro des parents, qui n'ont pas été prévenus du décès de leur fille. Elle devait avoir totalement coupé les ponts avec sa famille. De même avec sa sœur. Les informations que j'ai fournies ce matin, provenaient de notre base de données.

Ah, ce cher Cho, toujours d'un stoïcisme. Le verra-t-on un jour faire transparaître une quelconque émotion? Vous croyez que la méthode utilisée sur Lisbon marcherait?

\- Très bien. A la supérette, rien de nouveau. Une fille gentille et sympathique, qui faisait correctement son travail. Du côté du petit ami, il nous a apprit, qu'elle laissait sa porte d'entrée ouverte et ne la verrouillait qu'avant de se coucher. Si bien que tout le monde pouvait entrer sans effraction. Un homme, travaillant pour une grosse concession, automobile devait lui envoyer de coûteux cadeaux. Van Pelt, vous pouvez regarder les relevés de compte de la victime?

-C'est comme si c'était fait patron. Alors...

Ma collègue rousse pianote sur son ordinateur, je n'ai jamais rien compris à l'informatique. Voilà un truc que Luc devrait m'apprendre.

-Ça y est. A plusieurs reprises, un certains William Mcfurty, a effectué plusieurs gros virements. Je recherche si on sait quelque chose sur lui...propriétaire d'une concession de voitures de luxe à cette adresse.

Elle tend, une feuille, à Lisbon. Là je n'ai plus trop envie de la taquiner, juste l'observer, son air concentré, ses yeux qui se plissent, cette petite ridule qui vient se former au milieu de son front...

-Bien. Cho et Jane, allez lui rendre visite."

Ah, mon pauvre canapé, je te quitte déjà. J'aurai également préféré faire équipe, avec Lisbon...  
_

Nous arrivons, face au bâtiment. Chic bien sûr. Des voitures de sport. Des berlines. Avec beaucoup de zéros greffés au prix. Largement au dessus de nos moyens, de simple fonctionnaires, même si je reste plutôt bien payé, quoique en dise mon ancien moi. Nous entrons. Hum, le gérant à bon goût. Canapés club, ambiance tamisée, tapis au sol. Nous demandons à l'accueil, monsieur William Mcfurty. L'hôtesse nous le montre du doigt. Il est en train de discuter avec un homme. Lui même, est brun aux fossettes prononcées, yeux bleus, sourire charmeur, bien apprêté. Plutôt beau garçon. Et l'homme à qui il essaie de vendre une voiture, ce doit être un gros client, n'est autre que...Walter Mashburn!

"Walter!

-Patrick! Toujours au CBI? Quel bon vent vous amène? Me salue-t-il.

-Oh, une enquête, rien de bien remarquable après tout. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir, ne serait-ce que le plus petit des modèles. Enfin, disons que mon argent doit aller ailleurs... Pour des causes mettons, plus utiles.

-Je vous prierai de m'excuser messieurs, mais j'aimerai parler à M. Mcfurty. C'est à propos de Mlle Conrad, intervient Cho, coupant notre ?

-Je reste ici, bavarder un peu...

Le vendeur, suit docilement mon collègue, l'air visiblement inquiet. Il est amoureux de cette jeune personne, cela se voit dans son regard.

-L'achat d'une voiture est quelque chose d'important. A ce propos, vous pourriez, me conseiller Patrick? J'hésite entre le modèle gris et noir...

-Vous ne me demandez pas comment va-t-elle? je lui demande, pragmatique.

-Qui? Votre patron...hum, attendez...Teresa Lisbon, c'est cela? Oh vous savez, ce n'était pour nous deux, qu'une aventure sans lendemain, me répond-il, d'un air détaché, toujours concentré sur ces... Fichues bagnoles.  
Mon cœur accélère. Lisbon... Lisbon n'est pas qu'un coup du soir. Lisbon méritait mieux. Dire que je l'ai poussée dans les bras de ce goujat! Oh, oh, un vil poison se répand en moi!

-Ne vous vexez pas! D'ailleurs vous deux, vous...

-Non, disons que... Je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, je lui déclare brusquement, en rougissant. Bon dieu, pourquoi les gens s'imaginent des choses pareilles? En même temps, c'est ce que je fais souvent également...ce genre de conclusions. Mais au moins, moi, elles sont fondées!

-Ah, mais je vois que vous rougissez! Dit Mashburn en riant. Il se passez bien quelque chose! En même temps, comment ne pas succomber à son charme? Toutes mes félicitations!

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Lisbon. Je décroche.

-Hey Lisbon. Quoi de neuf?

-Elle est en ligne? Passez lui le bonjour de ma part!me lança mon acolyte, d'un ton léger.

-Qui est avec vous Jane? me questionne ma partenaire. Boss est vraiment trop désuet.

-Une personne que vous connaissez bien, je crois. Walter Mashburn, je lui réponds, la voix amère. Suis-je jaloux? Un peu...

-Lui?! Que fait-il ici? D'accord...où est Cho?

-Il achète une voiture. En train d'interroger le vendeur.

-Bien, il y a eu une avancée. Une collègue à Elina a appelé. Elle nous a expliqué, que son petit-ami, Rodrick Blake est quelqu'un de violent, et qu'elle voulait le quitter. Elle lui avait fait jurer de ne rien raconter. Est-ce que Mcfurty, avait avoir quelque chose avec cela? Nous verrons demain, on le réinterrogera demain. Il se fait tard. Dites à Cho qu'il peut rentrer chez lui, tout le monde fait une pause.

-Cela ne vous ressemble pas, d'accorder des pauses aux gens! Lui rétorquai-je. A ce propos, n'oubliez pas que vous venez dîner. Profitez-en pour aller vous changer et récupérer vos affaires de toilettes. C'est moi qui vous emmène!

-Et! Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre! Très bien. On se retrouve sur le parking, alors. Et Jane, pas de frasques avec Walter?" Elle raccroche. Son dernier mot a été comme...comme un coup de poignard. Elle l'appelle par son prénom! Alors qu'en dix ans de collaboration, elle ne l'a jamais fait pour moi. C'est pas juste !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic. J'espère ne pas être tombé dans le vice du niais. La suite devrait mettre, un peu plus de temps à arriver, elle n'est pas encore écrite et puis les cours (malheureusement) reprennent...J'en suis désolée.

J'aimerai également remercier du fond du cœur, qui ont pris le temps de poster une review. Merci beaucoup!

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres, il reste. Et bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous dire comment cette fic, se terminera...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Villa de Jane- Malibu\- POV Lisbon:**

Je suis arrivée chez lui. Il conduit toujours comme un pied. Et oui, j'ai dû céder, c'est sa voiture après tout. Heureusement elle a de plutôt bonnes suspensions et des sièges tellement agréables, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de somnoler tout le long du trajet.  
La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, tout était vide. Il ne restait qu'un piano, et un matelas. Il a probablement, peu à peu acheter des meubles pour accueillir au mieux sa nouvelle famille. Je salue les enfants. Mathieu me saute naturellement au cou : ce doit être un petit garçon très affectueux. Les deux autres me font la bise, poliment. Jane s'attelle joyeusement aux fourneaux, pendant que Lise me montre ma chambre. Nous échangeons quelques banalités. Elle me dit que sa vie est désormais beaucoup plus remplie, et que l'arrivée de ces trois anges, a permis à Patrick, inconsciemment, de se réveiller. De voir, que le monde, tournait toujours et que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé, depuis...ce drame. Désormais, il est plus présent, moins torturé, plus souvent joyeux. Il n'a plus ces moments d'absence, où son esprit devait dériver très loin. J'approuve cela. Jane a beaucoup changé dans sa manière de travailler et c'est bien. Cependant, il n'a pas cessé quelques unes de ses pitreries habituelles. Une bonne odeur embaume la sublime villa. Qu'est-ce que le soir j'aimerai, que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi! Nous redescendons. L'étage est vraiment très grand. 4 chambres, dont deux suites parentales, la taille de mon appartement sur Sacramento!  
Jane, en bon maître de maison, me sert un verre. Il veut nous photographier tous ensemble. Nous prenons la pose, dans le jardin. Le soleil, tombe, et nous réchauffe de ses derniers rayons. Il a Mathieu dans les bras, qui est tout content d'être plus grand que les autres. Il sourit franchement vers l'objectif. Oui vraiment, il a l'air heureux. La photo prise, il garde encore un peu contre lui son fils, pour lui faire un câlin. Cette facette de Patrick (je ne suis toujours pas habituée à son prénom) n'est pas pour me déplaire. Et cette vision de lui, me réchauffe un peu le cœur.

Nous savourons l'apéritif. Elisabeth et ses frères ont déjà mangé; ils ont cours demain et ne doivent pas se coucher trop tard. Ils nous souhaitent une bonne soirée. Leur père s'excuse et monte quelques instants, raconter une histoire au plus jeune. Ou lui faire un tour de magie. Il excelle pour divertir les enfants, et les rassurer. Il leur réserve, cette voix douce et calme, que j'aime tant...Les plus grands sont autorisés, à lire une demie heure, mais pas plus, hein!

Le silence s'installe en bas, où nous sommes restées, toutes les deux. Voit-elle clairement ce que ressens en ce moment? J'espère bien que non. Je dois garder cela pour moi, c'est mon plus précieux secret. Une petite flamme qui vient éclairer ma vie. Il revient et nous passons à table. En entrée, il nous sert une salade accompagnée de divers légumes. Cela me change, des plats préparés. L'atmosphère se réchauffe un peu.  
Nous enfilons les verres de vin. Ils ont sorti de leur cave deux excellentes bouteilles. Cela ne m'étonne pas trop tôt, à chaque fois, il veut sortir le grand jeu. Comme là-fois où il m'a offert un poney pour mon anniversaire, ou encore le tour en voiture, voiture qui équivalait je ne sais combien d'années de salaire. Le plat est une pièce de bœuf, avec toujours de la salade. C'est la saison, je crois. Mais je n'ai plus trop les idées en place. La viande est cuite comme je l'apprécie, elle fond doucement dans ma bouche. C'est...c'est ainsi que ma mère la cuisinait. Les souvenirs, sournois, remontent d'un coup. Je tente de cacher mon trouble. Comment diable a-t-il su? Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui renvoie un timide sourire.

Nous rions à l'unisson, suite à une anecdote de Lise à propos de son petit-ami. Nous sommes plus proches désormais, l'alcool y étant pour beaucoup. Le repas s'achève sur un nougat glacé, avec un coulis de framboises. Ce n'est pas la peine d'ajouter, que j'ai adoré ce dîner. Nous partons ensuite, tous nous coucher. La journée de demain, risque, d'être longue, l'enquête est loin d'être bouclée.

Néanmoins, une fois dans mon lit, le sommeil ne vient pas. Il est pourtant confortable mais je réfléchis à propos de notre relation. Tout le temps, il me hante, je ne peux pas m'empêcher, de penser à lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres, lorsque nous sommes ensembles, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à ses stupides blagues. Je retourne la question dans tous les sens, une énième fois, pour trouver une solution. C'est mon meilleur ami. Plus? Oui. Je n'hésite plus désormais, je sais que...je l'aime. Tendre sentiment. Enfin, surtout inutile et encombrant. Deux parties luttent inlassablement en moi, la femme qui rêve de romance et la femme, qui garde les pieds sur terre. La réalité est tellement triste. Cependant, il ne doit voir que de l'amitié entre nous. De plus, il est déjà avec quelqu'un. Oublie le Teresa, cette idée stupide d'être tombée amoureuse, n'est bonne qu'à te faire du mal. Mais...mais...c'est dur! C'est dur, car je le vois tous les jours, c'est dur, car au bureau, je n'ai qu'une envie: le prendre dans mes bras. Je me retourne dans mon lit, j'ai trop chaud. J'ai besoin d'air, de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, glisser sur ma peau. Immédiatement. Je me débarrasse de mes draps. Je vais au rez de chaussée, sort par la baie vitrée. En face de moi, l'océan.  
_

POV Jane

Lise dort déjà. J'aime la regarder dormir, d'habitude. Cela m'aide à partir au pays des songes. Mais ce soir, niet, nada. J'ai l'esprit beaucoup trop agité. Je me lève, prends une photo. Une photo de nous deux, prise par Grace. Elle rit dans mes bras. On venait de boucler une affaire particulièrement éprouvante et on était aller prendre un pot à la fin, dans un bar. Bref, les verres de je ne sais quelles boissons, avaient défilé. A la sortie...ben... voilà quoi, je l'avais remercié d'être toujours là et de me soutenir, à ma manière, et ma collègue avait immortalisé cet instant, le trouvant tellement mignon. Les effets de l'alcool, encore, j'imagine. C'était après la mort de John Lerouge et que je rencontre Lise, j'avais l'air détendu et ce n'était pas un rictus, qui venait traverser mon visage, et que les enfant arrivent à la maison. Lise était partie à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis, pour un enterrement. C'était son passé et elle préférait que je reste ici. J'ai respecté ce choix, de toute manière, j'avais pas mal de travail.

Elle là, chez moi. Juste une simple cloison, nous sépare, un couloir tout au plus. Est-ce qu'elle aussi, cogite inlassablement à cette heure de la nuit? J'aimerai bien le savoir, mais mes "dons" de mentalist ont leurs limites. Les médiums, cela n'existent pas.  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi, je l'ai chatouillé? Pourquoi je veux la voir sourire? Pourquoi je pense à elle, alors que ma petite amie est juste à côté de moi? Je ne sais pas...Je me sens bizarre en ce moment, c'est vraiment une sensation étonnante, qui m'habite… Mon petit Patrick, tu dois couver une quelconque maladie! Et pourtant...quand je suis avec elle...je me sens bien. Incroyablement bien. Peut-être mieux, qu'avec Lise. Mais je l'aime sincèrement cette femme! C'est injuste! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire en deux, en ce moment? Surtout quand je quitte mon travail, alors que je m'apprête à retrouver...ma famille? Qu'elle en emmène un petit bout, lorsque nos chemins bifurquent sur le parking du CBI?

Et puis lorsqu'elle est avec moi, j'oublie tout. Mon passé. Le monde qui nous entoure. Il lui suffit qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour que je ne perçoive seulement sa présence. Peut-être que c'est ça l'Amour, tout oublier, lorsqu'on partage un instant en sa compagnie...Peut-être que j'éprouve pour Teresa, quelque chose de fort… si ça se trouve, plus fort par rapport à mes sentiments envers Angela, par rapport à ceux envers Lise… Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu. Aidez-moi! Bordel, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un ado, en émoi, face à son premier... Mais… ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi je me mets à penser...ce genre de choses? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

J'étouffe. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, descend les escaliers et me dirige vers le salon. La baie vitrée est ouverte. Il y a quelqu'un dehors.

POV Lisbon

Je sens comme une présence, derrière moi et me retourne. C'est Jane. Nous échangeons un regard gêné. C'est étonnant de se retrouver là, surtout au vu de l'affection démesurée que je lui porte.

"Vous aussi, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir? je lui murmure.

-Disons que beaucoup trop d'éléments, se bousculent dans ma tête. Et ce n'est pas facile de trouver le sommeil.

-Ah...moi aussi. J'avais trop chaud et besoin d'avoir un peu d'air frais. Vous réfléchissiez à propose de l'enquête?

-Oh non. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers un sujet tout autre. Mais qui demande tout de même, une intense réflexion, vous pouvez me croire. Vous voulez un chocolat chaud? me demande-t-il. Il semble perturbé par quelque chose.

-Tiens! Le grand Patrick Jane ne me propose pas une tasse de thé bien amère? je lui demande, moqueuse. J'aime quand on se taquine.

-Non, le thé est un excitant, chère Teresa. A chaque fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, je rougis. En fait, c'est Mathieu qui m'a expliqué  
comment en préparer un délicieux… et j'aimerai avoir votre avis, de fin gourmet.

-Un enfant de quatre ans vous apprend à réaliser un lait au chocolat?!

-Hum, oui… Charlotte, légère pause de sa part, Charlotte, me dit-il d'une voix plus assurée, n'aimait pas trop cela. Je n'ai donc jamais eu à faire ce genre de boisson. Et Matt, a dû, tout me réexpliquer, car lorsqu'un matin, je lui en ai servi un, il m'a déclamé, on ne peut plus sérieusement: "Patti, il faut vraiment que je te donne le secret du chocolat."

-Sacré bonhomme."

Nous nous levons et rentrons à l'intérieur. Jane commence par faire chauffer le lait dans une casserole. Il rajoute une cuillerée de cacao brut ainsi qu'un peu de sucre dans deux tasses et y verse le lait. Je porte la mienne à mes lèvres étant impatient de goûter. Je le complimente pour ce délicieux breuvage, il me répond faussement modeste que ce n'est vraiment trois fois rien. Encore une fois, je perds une trentaine d'années, reviens en arrière, c'était papa, qui me servait ceci, le matin au petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller à l'école...Ressaisis-toi Teresa, hier est derrière. N'empêche, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille fille, à voir toutes ces années qui ont glissé entre mes doigts. Mes petit-frères, sont mariés, ont des enfants. Et moi, je reste seule, à travailler d'arrache-pied, éprise d'un homme déjà avec quelqu'un...

Nous retournons à l'extérieur. Pour passer la fenêtre, il a délicatement posé sa main dans mon dos, un geste galant, qu'il effectue régulièrement, presque tous les jours. Ce contact anodin, malgré tout, m'a donné un frisson, qu'il a forcément ressenti, lui aussi. Pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effets? Pourquoi ai-je le cœur qui palpite à chaque fois que je le vois? Encore et toujours des questions sans réponses...  
En silence, nous regardons la mer, la lune, qui de sa lumière opalescente vient éclairer faiblement nos visages… Pendant un long moment, personne ne parle, mais ce n'est pas pesant… Seul le murmure des vagues résonnent, une douce mélopée apaisante. Peu à peu, nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'ai un peu froid, désormais, en nuisette. Il me prend dans ses bras et me colle contre son torse.

POV Jane:

J'ai préparé les chocolats. Je viens poser ma main, dans son dos, lorsque nous nous apprêtons à retourner nous asseoir sur la terrasse... Un frisson la parcours. Ah tiens…  
Nous nous asseyons sur la terrasse. L'océan s'étale devant nous. Personne ne veut briser, cette sorte d'intimité, qui règne. Alors, seule la longue rengaine du ressac vient le perturber. Je la contemple, elle est belle, oui, elle l'est vraiment. J'adore, ce moment... Je vois qu'elle a froid. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, la réchauffer...mais j'ai aussi peur qu'elle me repousse. Tant, pis. Je la niche tout contre moi. Ce contact est très agréable, cela en est presque perturbant. Elle ne pipe mot.

"Tu es diablement jolie, Teresa, je lui confie au creux de l'oreille." Le vouvoiement est également dépassé.  
Ses joues prennent une mignonne coloration rosée, mais je la serre un peu plus. Elle me fait fondre, elle vient terrasser toutes mes barrières, casser tous les murs que j'ai érigé, pendant toutes ces années. Comment pourrai-je lui résister? J'enfouis mon nez dans ses boucles brunes. Elles ont un parfum envoûtant. Là, je suis parfaitement apaisé. Nous restons ainsi, pendant un moment. Je remarque qu'elle est prête à s'endormir. Je la soulève en douceur, pour ne pas interrompre son sommeil. Elle se recroqueville, je replace une mèche qui tombait sur son doux visage. Parfois, elle a l'air si fragile, si fragile, qu'un simple geste brusque pourrait la briser.  
Je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la dépose sur le lit, la recouvre des draps avec précaution. Pas assez, j'imagine, car elle ouvre ses beaux yeux verts et me sourit. Je me rapproche et l'embrasse sur le front, et me redresse. Elle me prend ma main. Je m'assied sur le bord du matelas. Nous nous regardons. Aucuns mots, aucunes paroles ne pourraient décrire cet instant magique… Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je perds le contrôle de moi même...J'aimerai tellement… Je me penche en avant, nos soufflent se mélangent. En une seconde, nos lèvres se rassemblent, pour un doux baiser.

"Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce?  
Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse  
Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,  
Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer;  
C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,  
Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,  
Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme!"

Acte III, scène VII, Cyrano de Bergerac, Edmond Rostand.

Elle y répond et je l'accentue. Mon cœur s'emballe. Papillons dans le ventre? Je suis tellement heureux... Soudain, elle rompt cet échange, que je trouvais magnifique… Je la dévisage, empli de désarroi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

"C'est de ma faute, pas de la vôtre... Nous ne pouvons pas Jane, vous êtes avec Lise et je suis votre patron. C'est formellement proscrit par le règlement. "Sa voix est pleine de regrets et ses yeux embués, par les larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour!

Je publie aujourd'hui le chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction. Je suis surprise d'avoir autant écrit, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Bref, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à réaliser celui-ci, qui est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus long, mais n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite. Je m'excuse également, pour la simplicité de cette intrigue (sii on peut parler d'intrigue).

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, en plus particulier TheTruthIs, dont la review m'a vraiment touchée. Merci à vous! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

POV Elisabeth:

Je me réveille, avec un peu de mal. Je me suis endormie tard, hier soir. Mais cela en valait la peine. J'enfile, un joli T-Shirt, un pantalon bleu marine et une veste. Je me rends à la salle de bain. J'espère la croiser. Ah non, ce n'est pas possible, elle dormait dans la suite. Dommage. Enfin, je pourrai commencer à creuser au petit déjeuner. Je me brosse les dents mais ne me maquille pas. Il ne veut pas. Papa ne voulait pas non plus. Sur ce point là, ils se rejoignent. Et pourtant...Non, il ne pourra jamais être papa. Jamais. Et jamais, je ne pourrai lui pardonner de l'avoir tué. Je le déteste, il m'a volé mon enfance, obscurcit mon avenir. Comment mes frères peuvent-ils se montrer aussi compréhensif et en quelque sorte, faire comme s'ils oubliaient le passé? Ça y est, je me mets à bouillonner de rage. Stop. Calme-toi, inspire, expire. Heureusement que j'ai judo ce soir. Je plains, celui qui sera mon adversaire, j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler. Et d'apprendre à canaliser mon énergie.

Je descends à la cuisine. Ils sont tous déjà là, sauf Lise. Elle déjeune souvent avant nous et se prépare ensuite, pour ne pas casser ce moment où nous sommes que quatre. Elle ne veut pas trop s'imposer, après tout c'est comme si elle jouait le rôle de la belle-mère, rôle pas forcément facile à tenir. J'ai beaucoup de respect envers cette personne. Cependant, elle s'est remarquablement bien adaptée à cette nouvelle vie. En même temps, son absence m'arrange ce matin. Je souris. Hum, ce sera le meilleur petit-déj' depuis que je suis ici. Je m'assois en face de l'agent Lisbon. Ils ne se parlent pas. Ils s'évitent même. Les mains de Jane, tremblent un peu, et il semble fatigué, comme s'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Ses gestes sont moins assurés que d'habitude. Et elle a aussi des cernes sous les yeux. Cela ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange, tandis, qu'elle prend une tasse de café bien serré. Elle fixe le chocolat de Mathieu, les yeux rêveurs. Ah... Je me prends une tartine. L'air de rien, j'engage la conversation par un:

"Bien dormi?  
Mon "tuteur" me lance un regard surpris. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas trop l'habitude que je parle. Je suis plutôt du style renfermée.

-Hum...

Il perçoit le message que je lui envoie "Tu ne peux pas me mentir". Il s'est rapidement révélé, quand j'étais petite, que j'avais un sens de l'observation hors du commun. Pa, s'est fait une mission de le développer. Maintenant, je suis aussi bonne que mon interlocuteur, pour décoder le langage non verbal. Si ce n'est meilleur.

-J'imagine que tu vois clairement que non... Tu veux encore du chocolat Mathieu?

-Oui, Patti ! Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux? Mon frère fait toujours craquer les adultes. Étonnante faculté.

-Oui, bien sûr bonhomme. Il essaie de mettre un peu d'entrain dans sa voix, mais n'y arrive guère. Il a vraiment une sale mine.

-Et vous agent Lisbon?

\- Impossible de trouver le sommeil... Me répond-elle. Elle a l'air profondément attristé, en décalage avec le sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait, la veille au soir.

-J'ai une question : Comment cela se fait que vous vous vouvoyez toujours, Patrick et vous? Je commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet. La partie vient de commencer, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Sadique, moi? Non...

-Et bien... Je vouvoie tous mes collègues et il ne fait rien pas exception à la règle. Depuis, on s'y est habitué en quelque sorte.  
Elle ne mentionne pas son prénom... Je note cela.

-Mais ça fait super longtemps que vous travaillez ensemble, pourtant? En plus, je crois que c'est votre meilleur ami! C'est singulier, quand même.

Luc, vient de capter qu'il se passe quelque chose, et me dévisage. Il ne va pas trop aimer ce qui va suivre, je pense, ne trouvant cela pas du tout correct "moralement". Tant pis, je me venge déjà, un peu, en faisant cela.

-Je crois que c'est devenu naturel. Et puis, c'est pas mal le vouvoiement, dit Jane sans réelle conviction.

-Ta collègue est en train de penser que c'est également ultra sexy. N'est-ce pas Agent Lisbon? Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui  
trouvez! Pourquoi la plupart des femmes craquent-elles pour lui? Première véritable estocade.

Plus de bruit dans la pièce à part les mastications de Matt, qui continue de manger. Lisbon devient rouge comme une pivoine, ce qui est d'autant plus remarquable à cause de sa pâleur. Les yeux de Jane lance des éclairs et je serai probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, si cela avait été un revolver. Heureusement qu'il se dit allergique aux armes! Luc...reste le même. Détaché, Mais il me fait discrètement signe, par un langage que nous avons mis au point, qu'il faudra qu'on parle ensuite… C'est très bien. J'ai des informations des plus utiles. A cet instant précis Lise fait irruption dans la pièce. Elle saisit des papiers qu'elle avait oubliés, et repart comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne commente pas le malaise qui plane. Louable de sa part, j'imagine, pour ne pas trop enfoncer nos deux principaux protagonistes.

-Étonnant aussi, que vous n'ayez pas sautez le pas non plus...

-Bon, ça suffit Elisabeth! Il commence à perdre son sang-froid, cela n'en devient que plus intéressant.

-Pourquoi? Je demande innocemment. Votre vie m'intéresse!

-Parce que.

-Parce que n'est pas une réponse.  
C'était maman, qui me disait cela. Enfin, je crois. Même moi, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs d'elle. Souvent, elle me manque cette mère qui est partie trop vite. Rah! Ce salaud réussis encore à faire remonter des choses enfouies au plus profond de ma mémoire, les souvenirs sont toujours douloureux, car signes d'un temps révolu. Je le déteste!

-Aurai-je touché un point sensible? Je continue tranquillement. Je ne dois montrer qu'il ne m'a pas déstabilisée un instant.

-Non! C'est Lisbon, d'apparence calme, qui vient de crier. Réponse trop rapide: Elle ment. On se rend compte qu'elle est vraiment tourmentée... Mon cerveau turbine un court instant: ce ne peut-être que ça, cette gêne, le fait qu'ils font semblant de ne pas voir l'autre...

-Oh oh! Je vois qu'il s'est quand même passé quelque chose...et je dirai,pas plus tard qu'hier! Elle rougit de plus belle, au bord des larmes. J'ai un peu de peine pour elle. S'enticher d'une personne comme lui. Un peu. Mais je suis sûre que le vrai coupable, c'est cet homme, assis à la même table que moi.

-Votre capacité à rougir m'épate! J'imagine, qu'à chaque fois qu'il vous fait un compliment, chose qu'il doit effectuer assez régulièrement, vos joues s'empourprent de cette manière. Et qu'il trouve cela particulièrement charmant. Vous essayez de lutter contre ce naturel, mais comme il a dû vous l'expliquer, on ne peut pas lutter contre son instinct, je poursuis d'un ton posé.

-Moi, je trouve que c'est trop mignon! Moi, je suis amoureux d'une fille dans ma classe et elle aussi, elle est jolie et gentille aussi, et ben, à chaque fois que je lui parle, elle devient toute rouge!  
Cette remarque, des plus pertinentes, vient de mon plus jeune frère. Le silence se fait. Je leur laisse le temps d'encaisser le coup, le suivant n'en aura que plus d'impact.

-Mignon... Ok. Et c'est bien connu, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants! Alors ne me faites pas le coup de la simple amitié! Conclus-je, triomphante. " Personne n'a plus le courage de manger. Ah! Je les ai tous achever. Nous nous levons. Notre invité, monte rapidement dans sa chambre. Son "partenaire" m'intercepte dans le couloir, Luc m'attend.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça Elisabeth: ne la refais plus jamais souffrir, pour ton plaisir. Tu peux t'en prendre à moi. Mais surtout pas à elle. Sa voix est grave, rauque, chargée d'émotions. Ses yeux bleus ont viré au gris.

\- Et! C'est fou comment tu es tombé amoureux!" Et je le laisse, là, planté au milieu du couloir. Il se retourne, prend une profonde inspiration et se dirige vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, l'air profondément accablé. Lise ne doit rien savoir, à propos de... La relation de son petit-ami avec sa pseudo-patronne. Pour l'instant. J'aviserai, plus tard. Je rejoins mon cadet, pas même troublé par les paroles de Patrick.

"Alors, c'était quoi ces attaques, au petit-déj?

-Et bien, tu vois hier soir, je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir. J'avais'l'impression qu'il allait se passer un truc, tu vois. Quand j'ai entendu deux  
personnes descendre. Or, ils sont allés sur la terrasse et la fenêtre de ma chambre donne juste sur ladite terrasse. J'ai donc pu tout voir, avec pas mal de détail, grâce à cette chère Lune, qui était pleine et éclairer magnifiquement bien l'extérieur. Comme tu l'as justement deviné, c'était Jane et son "Boss". Et il s'est bien déroulé quelque chose de notable. J'ai donc tout filmé.

-Mais, t'es folle!? C'est de la violation de vie privée!

-Et c'est quoi un mec qui trompe sa copine?

-Ok...j'imagine que je n'aurai jamais raison avec toi. Comment as-tu soupçonné, qu'il se passait quelque chose, entre eux, avant hier soir?

-Un truc qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille: Jane a une photo de nous trois avec Lise et lui, dans son portefeuille. Mais il y en a une autre, qui est beaucoup plus abîmée, comme s'il la sortait souvent.

-Car en plus, tu fouilles dans ses affaires? Je le regarde, l'air blasé.  
Tu croyais quoi, Luc, que si peu allait me faire reculer? J'ai décidé de me venger, et bien je le ferai... Et en ce moment, j'ai toute les cartes en main. Maintenant à moi de choisir, la combinaison gagnante. La reine du poker, c'est moi!

\- Super...Et elle représentait quoi cette photo?

-Pour quelqu'un qui aime tout faire dans la légalité, t'es vachement intéressé! Jane avec Lisbon, dans ses bras au sorti d'un bar. Elle a été prise, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, puisqu'elle est datée. Un tout petit peu avant qu'on arrive, une ou deux semaines.

-Mais c'est logique, ils t'ont expliqué qu'ils étaient amis. Si ça se trouve il a juste voulu la remercier de l'avoir soutenu pendant... Moment de gêne entre nous. Enfants d'assassin. Voilà comment les gens nous étiquettent, avec un peu de pitié. Je reprends rapidement pour ne pas que les "choses" remontent.

-Possible, mais pourquoi la saisir autant de fois, au point de l'abîmer? De plus je vais te montrer ce que j'ai filmé."

Nous montons en haut dans ma chambre, je récupère une clé USB. Nous allons ensuite dans le bureau, puisque mon ordinateur portable n'a plus de batterie et que j'ai perdu le chargeur. En fait c'est plutôt le PC de Lise, puisque Jane est incapable de s'en servir. Il est déjà allumé. J'insère la clé, et ouvre le fichier. La vidéo se lance. Nous les voyons, tendrement enlacés. Leurs gestes ne sont pas ceux de personnes, qui n'éprouvent rien pour l'un pour l'autre. Et Luc aussi l'a perçu. Puis ensuite, à l'écran s'affiche, Lisbon emmenée par son... Quoi d'ailleurs? Dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en haut, quand ils sont remontés?

-J'avais pour hypothèse qu'ils étaient restés un moment à se regarder, typique des amoureux transis, puis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Mais finalement elle l'a repoussé. Pour milles raisons. Cependant, cela se voit bien qu'ils s'aiment. Cette hypothèse a d'ailleurs été validée.

-D'où leur malaise?

-Oui. Le fait d'abord, qu'ils s'évitaient du regard et pleins d'autres petites choses. Ce qui leur laisse un problème.

-Quoi? Le règlement du CBI?

-Mais non, crétin! Lise! Elle ne sait rien, puisque je pense qu'avant hier, rien ne s'était passé. Et rien n'est pire, que d'être trahie par quelqu'un en qui on avait entièrement confiance. Ce qui me laisse tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir ma vengeance.

-Ta vengeance?!

-Oui, je veux le faire souffrir autant qu'il nous l'a fait en tuant papa. Et je compte bien parvenir à cet objectif. La colère monte en moi, brutalement. Mon frère me regarde, franchement dégoûté.

-Et tu crois que cela va t'apporter quoi? Rien. "Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte", excellente phrase de Thomas Fuller. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez tourmenté par la situation?Pour que tu en rajoutes une couche?

-Hey les enfants! Il est temps de partir! Crie Lise depuis le salon.

-On reparlera de ça plus tard, je conclus"Ah... Et en plus, c'est Jane qui nous emmène en cours, puis qui se rend ensuite à son travail. Et ce jour là, avec Lisbon.  
_

POV Jane

Mes mains sont crispées sur le volant. J'ai choisi des établissements scolaires sur le trajet Malibu Sacramento. Pour pouvoir les emmener le matin. Souvent, on bavarde. Mais là, je n'en ai pas trop la force. Mathieu est content, c'est le dernier jour, avant les me gare sur le parking du collège d'Elisabeth et de son frère. Ils descendent tous les deux, en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Ironique de sa part. Elle a un air victorieux sur le visage. Lisbon a les yeux rougi d'avoir beaucoup trop pleuré. Pourquoi je la fais souffrir ? Encore et toujours ? C'est comme si, mille lames me transperçaient de toute part. J'ai mal. Je voudrais la réconforter, la serrer tout contre moi, comme la veille. L'embrasser. Je crois que je compte ce moment, comme l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Au même titre que la première fois que j'ai pris dans mes bras ma petite Charlotte, et ce cher Matt. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux, rien qu'en y repensant.

"Patti, pourquoi vous êtes tristes Teresa et toi?

-Je ne suis pas triste, puisque tu es avec moi, je lui réponds, en esquissant un pâle sourire.

-Tu mens Patti. Et le mensonge, c'est pas beau!

-Oh regarde, on est arrivé!"  
Ouf, sauvé par le gong. Il veut montrer à ma partenaire, son école, son amoureuse et tout. Lisbon lui sourit de bon cœur et accepte. Même si l'on s'aperçoit vite, qu'elle n'a pas la tête à cela. Il me prend ma main, une petite main chaude dans ma large paume froide. Il explique ce qu'il fait dans la journée, dans les moindres détails. Nous sommes désormais devant le portail, il dépose un bisou sur nos joues. Je le vois partir pour une nouvelle journée, libre, amoureux et tellement insouciant. Il se retourne, nous salue de la main, et repars en courant vers une petite fille. De la même façon que moi, tout à l'heure, il lui prend la main. Et ils entrent ensemble dans la classe, en riant. Cette vision, de lui heureux, m'apaise un peu.  
Je me rapproche de Lisbon, et saisis délicatement ses doigts. Ils sont aussi gelés que les miens. Pourtant, il fait plutôt bon en ce vendredi. Nous nous dévisageons, les yeux dans les yeux. Je fais totalement abstraction du monde qui nous entoure. Je ne vois qu'elle, en face de moi. Je n'ose pas parler. Savoure cet instant.

"On va être en retard au boulot, Jane, murmure-t-elle, le ton toujours très triste.

-Oui chef!"

Nous repartons vers la voiture. J'entends des chuchotements. Ah c'est vrai, que je ne suis jamais venu ici, accompagné. Et que je fais, je dois l'avouer, plutôt sensation. Le seul père qui emmène son fils à l'école. Les gens vont penser que je sors avec elle. J'ai enfin enlevé mon alliance. Elle finissait par me peser, lorsque les enfants sont arrivés à la maison. J'ai décidé de tourner la page, de ne plus vivre incessamment dans le passé. En plus, on s'est tenu la main. Encore les raccourcis. Quoique, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Elle, a très bien compris aussi le sens de ces murmures et regards; ses joues prennent une délicate couleur rosée. Comme elle est mignonne...

POV Lisbon

Je m'effondre sur mon canapé. Oh non, c'est Jane qui me l'a offert. Comme ce plaid, dont je me couvre. Il s'en sert souvent; il a son odeur. Mais en fait, tous dans ce bureau me le rappelle. Chaque objet ou presque. Tsss, un véritable palais de mémoire en son honneur. Stupide et inutile. Tout comme ce que je ressens à son égard. Et pourtant, il m'a embrassé hier soir...

Je n'ai pas la force de travailler aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si tout pourra revenir comme avant, entre nous. Cette amitié légère. Non, c'est impossible, puisqu'il y a plus que de l'amitié. J'ai vaguement donné des ordres, mon consultant et Rigsby, sont partis interroger Mcfurty. Les autres continuent de bosser sur l'affaire, ici. Je ne sais pas comment, qu'ils se débrouillent... Non! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela Teresa, tu es leur patron. Même mon simple prénom , me ramène inexorablement à la veille. Stupide et inutile mémoire. Mais je n'ai tellement pas le moral. Sois forte. Quitte à te séparer de lui. Oui, je pense que ce sera la meilleure chose à faire; et ce qui sur le long terme, te fera le moins souffrir...  
Je m'apprête à me lever, et m'excuser de cette absence, quand on toque à ma porte...

POV Van Pelt:

C'est flagrant : il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre Jane et le patron, la veille. Pour qu'ils soient tous les deux comme ça. Cela me fait de la peine, de voir Lisbon ainsi.

" Bon, tu vas la voir?

-Quoi?!

-Oui. C'est un truc de femmes. Je ne peux pas m'introduire dans son bureau et lui demander "Au fait, il se passe quoi entre vous et Jane?". Non, cela n'aurait pas de sens.

-Mais je ne vais pas interroger le patron à propos... Après tout on n'est même pas sûr que ce soit à cause de Jane!

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Ça se voyait sur leur figure, ce matin, en arrivant."

Je râle un peu contre mon collègue. Cependant j'aimerai vraiment l'aider. Elle qui m'a soutenu, après la mort de Craig...ce serait un peu lui offrir quelque chose en retour. Je me lève , de toute façon, on piétine sur l'enquête. J'arrive à la porte, les stores sont baissés. J'hésite à frapper, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet, mais finit par me lancer. Je sens le regard inquisiteur de Cho, dans mon dos. Lui aussi, il ne veut que son bien. Cela fait un bon moment déjà, qu'il collabore avec elle.

"Oui? Entrez! Me répond une voix tremblotante. Ah Van Pelt... Désolée pour ce matin, justement j'allais venir, pour qu'on fasse un point. Elle fait mine de se lever mais se rassoit bien vite.

-Non, non, je n'y arrive pas...je n'y arriverai jamais...il m'aura tout volé, même mon boulot!

Elle a le teint pâle, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je me rapproche doucement. C'est la première fois que je vois Lisbon craquer, comme ça. Elle impose tellement une image forte d'elle même, qu'on en oublie presque qui se cache derrière cette carapace.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, patron?  
Et elle se met à parler, rapidement, dans un débit saccadé. Ses pleurs redoublent.

-Ce qui ne va pas? C'est Jane! Jane, ce con qui m'a embrassé alors qu'il est avec une autre femme! Jane, ce con qui m'a embrassé alors que c'est interdit par le règlement! Jane, ce con...que j'aime! Car oui! Au plus profond de moi, j'éprouve ce tendre sentiment appelé Amour! Et chaque fois que je le verrai désormais, je ne pourrai ressasser que cet Amour qui ne se concrétisera jamais, rien qu'une chimère. Il faut qu'il parte, ou que je change d'unité. C'est peut-être ce que j'ai de mieux à faire... Non, c'est trop difficile. Impossible. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... Sans cet homme qui apporte un peu de bonheur à ma vie...

Elle sanglote toujours, mais un peu moins fort.

-Ne dites pas ça... Il vous aime. Cela se sent, quand vous êtes ensemble, c'est comme si plus rien ne comptait.

-Non c'est faux, vous me dites ça simplement pour me faire plaisir. Jane a déjà donné son cœur, et a volé le mien, soupire-t-elle.

J'aimerai la consoler. Mais, je reste debout, les bras ballants.

-Apporter du bonheur, n'est pas une tâche facile. Loin de là. Mais je pense que c'est vous qui y arrivez le mieux. Vous lui avez procuré un peu de paix quand il était en plein tourment; et je suis sûre que vous comptez énormément pour lui. Plus, beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. "

Je crois que je vais la laisser. Elle doit réfléchir. Et c'est une chose, qu'elle ne peut faire que seule.  
_

POV Rigsby

Nous sommes dans l'un des SUV du CBI. Mon collègue, regarde par la fenêtre, le visage très triste. Ce doit être la première la fois, que je le vois ainsi, aussi bouleversé.

"Bon allez, déballe. Il s'est passé quoi avec Lisbon hier soir? je dis, tout en restant bien concentré sur la route. Je n'aime pas trop parler de ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas forcément le sujet le plus simple à aborder.

-Rien, rien… il ne s'est absolument rien passé. On a dîné, bu peut-être un peu trop à la rigueur, puis on est monté se coucher. C'est tout.

-Arrête, je ne vais pas gober ce que tu viens de raconter… Je me fais toujours avoir à tes tours, mais là… au vu des têtes que vous aviez ce matin en arrivant, ne me fait pas croire ce genre de choses. Tu l'aimes? Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu délires vraiment Rigsby! Sortir avec Van Pelt ne t'arrange pas…

Il essaie de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme, pour masquer la vérité. Il essaie de reprendre le rôle de pitre pour cacher ses sentiments. Mais il n'y parvient pas, on voit qu'il est tourmenté. Côtoyer tous les jours Patrick jane, vous rend un peu plus observateur.

-Si, justement sortir avec Grace, fait de moi un homme meilleur. Et tu devrais lui dire...lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. Elle me semblait éprouver autant de peine que toi, lorsqu'elle est entrée dans l'open space. Et elle ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment. Si tu ne fais rien, tu le regretteras plus tard.

-Tss...Non, c'est bon, elle m'a déjà repoussé...

-Eh! Comprends-la! Quoi que tu ais pu dire ou faire, cela doit être assez difficile, pour elle de savoir, si tu dis la vérité et es vraiment sincère. De plus, sortir avec une autre femme ne joue pas en ta faveur… Surtout avec sa droiture d'esprit.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu quand je l'ai embrassé… ça et le fait que c'est interdit par le règlement. Oh, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je ne sais plus...Je ne sais pas... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Sa voix est emplie de détresse. Alors, c'est bien ce que je me disais, il l'a vraiment fait. Je ne suis pas surpris outre mesure. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait plus entre eux.

-Cela va te paraître niais, mais pour une fois...suis ton cœur. Réellement. Et fait ce qu'il te dicte, à la lettre. Lui seul, connaît j'imagine, la solution."

POV Jane:

Je claque la portière violemment. Je suis en colère contre moi. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Un sombre crétin aveugle. Un crétin, qui arrive à faire du mal aux gens, qu'il aime le plus au monde. Je me maudis. Je sers les poings. Calme-toi! Tu as un potentiel suspect à interroger. Tu te dois d'être parfaitement maître de toi-même. Pour déceler la moindre faille, la moindre piste et en finir, une bonne fois pour toute avec cette enquête. Une enquête révélatrice de ce que je ressens à son égard, vraiment. Et ce, en partie grâce à Rigsby. Je n'aurai jamais crû avoir ce genre de dialogue avec lui, mais parler m'a fait étonnement beaucoup de bien. Il a su m'ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Cette vérité que je refuser de voir depuis un moment. Par crainte? Par gêne? Peut-être un peu des deux.  
Nous entrons de nouveau, dans la luxueuse enseigne et dans cette ambiance un peu feutrée. Le patron, s'avance vers nous. Sa chemise est froissée, il ne s'est pas rasé. Il a l'air épuisé, il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit, comme moi. Pauvre homme. Il nous désigne de la main deux fauteuils, il n'y a pas de clients. C'est Rigsby, qui commence:

-Bonjour M. Mcfurty. Excusez-nous pour ce dérangement.

-Non, non...c'est normal. Je veux faire tout mon possible pour retrouver le meurtrier d'Elina. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser...ce qui s'est passé. Elle est partie, partie avant que je lui dise tout ce que ressente pour elle... Il tremble, au bord des larmes. Mon collègue me lance un discret coup d'œil entendu.

-C'est à ce sujet que j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous, demande-t-il, tout en sortant son carnet.  
Nous avons appris par une des collègues de Mlle Conrad, qu'elle voulait se séparer de son petit-ami, qui se trouve être monsieur Rodrick Blake. L'avez-vous déjà rencontré?

-Cet enfoiré la battait! Elle allait rompre, puis porter plainte. C'est logique. Oui, on a dû se voir deux ou trois fois, au magasin où travaillait Elina. On essayait d'être discret quand on se voyait, elle et moi, non pas que nous faisions quoique ce soit de déplacé, s'empresse-t-il de rajouter, on parlait en somme. Cependant elle avait peur de possibles représailles.

-Quand a-t-elle décidé cette rupture?

-Un soir, un peu avant qu'elle...meurt, elle a débarqué chez moi, chamboulée. Il l'avait ruée de coups, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Mais comme beaucoup de femmes battues, elle avait du mal de parler de cela avec quelqu'un. Cela ne faisait que deux mois que l'on se connaissait, et pourtant une très forte amitié nous liait déjà.Je ressentais à son égard, quelque chose de particulièrement fort. On se faisait mutuellement confiance. Elle s'est confiée et je l'ai convaincue de mettre fin à cette "relation". Oh j'aurai dû être là, avec elle, ce soir là...c'est moi qui l'ai poussée à rompre. J'en suis sûre que c'est lui, qui la ... J'aurai dû être là... C'est ma faute! Vous entendez? Elle est partie, et c'est à cause de moi!

Il se met à sangloter. Doucement. Mais il a le courage de ne pas vouloir masquer ces pleurs, dans un inutile élan de virilité. J'ai également ressenti cette culpabilité, il y a dix ans, lorsque ma douce Angela et mon petit ange Charlotte, ont disparu. Cette culpabilité qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas que ce jeune subisse, ce que j'ai connu. Parce que lui, il n'a pas provoqué le meurtrier.

-Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous ne pouvez pas refaire le passé. C'est malheureusement impossible. Vous êtes triste, et vous le serez toujours un peu. Mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre votre vie. Vous êtes jeune. Jeune et libre. Alors éviter de trop ressasser ce passé, aller de l'avant. Vous vous demandez probablement qui je suis pour dit ça. Probablement vous pensez que personne ne peut connaître cette douleur qui vous frappe d'un coup pour vous laisser exsangue, cette impression que plus rien ne sera beau, que le monde est devenu noir, cette envie de prendre la place de l'être qu'on aime, mais qui nous a été vivement arraché. Sachez que je suis passé par là, que j'ai connu une telle tragédie, perdre des êtres chers. Sauf que moi, j'étais responsable. Pas vous. Vous, vous pouvez choisir entre vous laisser aller et sombrer dans ce sourd désespoir ou alors continuer, vous battre. Et une part d'elle vivra en vous. Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré que vous choisissiez la seconde solution. "

POV Lisbon

Nous sommes devant la porte d'entrée de notre principal suspect. Une petite maison, qu'il a héritée de son père. Une bicoque un peu délabrée, qui aurait bien besoin d'être retapée. Ce n'est pas étonnant que la victime préférait rester dans son appartement. Surtout s'il la frappait. Jane a tenu à m'accompagner. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de refuser. Comment aurai-je celui de changer d'unité, que quitter le CBI, de vivre sans lui? Ça y est, malgré tout ce qu'a pu prononcer Grace, j'ai pris cette décision. Je pense que c'est celle, qui me fera le moins de mal. Cependant d'un seul coup, cette tâche me semble juste irréalisable. Sur le trajet, personne n'a parlé. Il me semblait qu'il réfléchissait. Mais avec lui, rien n'est moins sûr. J'aurai aimé avoir une dernière conversation légère et banale, parler une dernière fois avec lui, comme avant. Avant que nous fassions la bourde d'échanger un baiser. Car ce soir, il sera trop tard. Ce soir, l'enquête sera probablement bouclée et je déposerai à Bertram ma démission.  
Je lui intime de rester derrière moi. Il acquiesce doucement. Je sonne une fois. J'attends. Pas de réponse.  
" M. Bake? CBI! Ouvrez! M. Blake?" Toujours pas de réponses. Quand j'entends un coup de feu à l'arrière. Mais où est


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour!**_

_**Yes! Je viens de voir le dernier sneak peek The mentalist, pour la saison 7...J'ai vraiment trop hâte! Vivement dimanche prochain!**_

_**Bref, après ce prélude "fan en délire", voici la suite de ma fanfiction, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire...Désolée pour ce retard! Je n'en suis pas non plus très satisfaite.**_

_** Le chapitre suivant est en préparation, tout dépendra des devoirs, des cours, de l'inspiration...Bon, de tout un tas de trucs que je ne contrôle pas forcément.**_

_**Merci, merci et encore merci pour vos reviews, qui me font plaisir à un point, que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer!**_

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

**_Chapitre VI_**

POV Lisbon:

_Quand j'entends un coup de feu à l'arrière... Mais où est Jane ?!_

Je me dirige en courant, mon Beretta, au poing, vers me jardinet. Je sens la peur monter en moi, en oublie presque toute prudence. Merde quoi! Il devait rester à côté de moi! Soudain je le vois, allongé sur sol. Du sang autour de lui. Sa chemise en est également imbibée. Cette vision m'horrifie au plus au point.

"Non! Oh non mon Dieu! J'hurle, et je commence à me mettre à pleurer.  
Tout me touche beaucoup plus en ce moment. Du calme Teresa, et du sang froid. Ce ne sont pas des larmes qui vont l'aider. Je suis à son chevet et lui prend la main gauche, elle est légèrement rugueuse mais encore chaude. Plus que ce matin, dans tous les cas. Il semble totalement inerte. Son pouls est faible et irrégulier.

-Tenez bon, Jane! Pensez aux enfants! Pensez à Lise! Ne nous quittez pas…, je lui murmure."

Mais il ne doit probablement pas m'entendre...J'appelle les secours, qui doivent venir le plus vite possible. Je sens l'angoisse m'étreindre douloureusement. Je pleure toujours, en tenant bien fort ma croix. S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît sauvez-le...Lui a qui a entamé un nouveau départ, lui qui a de nouveau une famille, ne lui arrachez pas sa vie... J'allais partir, mais je le laissais heureux et en bonne santé. Je vois des gens qui s'affairent autour de nous. On me demande si tout va bien, je réponds vaguement. Bien que sûr que non, bien sûr que rien ne va... Un médecin le met sous perfusion, son cœur bat toujours, faiblement, mais il bat. Cependant il reste désespérément inconscient...

Ça y est, on l'embarque... Tout s'est passé très vite. Je monte dans l'ambulance et téléphone à Lise. Depuis toute petite, je déteste cette fonction des téléphones: avertir les gens que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. C'est justement ce que je m'apprête à faire. Elle décroche.

"Allô? Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre.

-Allô?

-Je suis terriblement désolée de vous annoncer cela, de cette manière...mais votre compagnon, Jane est actuellement inconscient. Il s'est pris plusieurs balles, je débite à toute vitesse. Il est transféré vers le Saint-James Hospital de toute urgence...Ma voix défaille.

-Quoi?! Elle inspire, tente de garder son calme. J'arrive le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas vrai... me répond-t-elle la voix tremblante."

Elle raccroche. Je me sens vidée de toute énergie. Il te reste encore une personne à appeler. Je compose le numéro de Cho, qui doit encore se trouver dans l'open space avec Rigsby et Van Pelt.

"Oui Cho, c'est Lisbon. Jane s'est fait tiré dessus... Je n'en peux plus, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'essaie de me reprendre, de retrouver mon self-control, n'y arrive malheureusement pas.

-On allait interroger, Blake, quand il est parti sans me prévenir. Le suspect a dû vouloir s'enfuir par derrière, l'a probablement surpris et...

-Je lance un avis de recherche. On vient tout de suite. Quel hôpital?" Je communique les coordonnées. Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs? 17 heures 30.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. J'aimerai tout effacer, ce qui s'est passé hier soir et aujourd'hui. Refais un point sur les événements. Nous avons donc un suspect sérieux, dans notre affaire: Rodrick Blake. Mais Jane... J'étouffe un sanglot. Pour la deuxième dans la journée, je craque, abaisse mes défenses...Je lui tiens toujours la main, elle se refroidit peu à peu. Je m'y accroche comme je peux, c'est le seul lien que j'ai avec lui, le seul qui me fait savoir sa présence. Son visage est complètement détendu, comme quand il dort. Je dois l'avouer, j'aime l'observer quand il tombe dans les bras de Morphée, il paraît tellement serein. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller à l'arrière? Je lui avais dit d'être prudent!

L'ambulance roule tant bien que mal, sur le périphérique, engorgé par la débauche. Moi, paradoxalement, je ne connais pas ce type de problème, je ne rentre que vers 21 heures. Rah...mais plus vite! La vie d'un homme...que j'aime... Se joue en ce moment! Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les pleurs me secouent. J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un puit sans fond. Un médecin est avec nous, il effectue déjà divers soins.

Nous sommes arrivés. Ils descendent Jane, pour l'emmener directement au bloc opératoire, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils doivent lui extraire ces deux balles qui se sont logées. Où? Je ne sais pas. On ne m'a pas dit grand chose. Je vais vers la chapelle. Je m'agenouille et commence à prier. Ramenez-le, je vous en supplie ramenez-le... L'atmosphère paisible du lieu, me calme quelque peu. Je prends une profonde inspiration et retourne à l'extérieur, pour faire face à l'un des représentants de cette famille, qui peut à tout moment perdre un de ses maillons essentiels.

* * *

Les membres de l'équipe sont là. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée mais cela ne saurait tarder. Van Pelt se précipite et me prend dans ses bras.  
"Oh...on a eu peur pour vous..." Ce n'est pas moi qui devrai être là... Pas moi...mais lui. Devant l'entrée, je vois Lise, morte d'inquiétude et... Les enfants?! Mais que font ici, Elisabeth et ses frères? Je m'approche d'eux, en courant.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée...Mais que font-ils ici? je la questionne faiblement.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à les convaincre de rester à Malibu et je n'aurai pas pu partir si je ne les emmenai pas. Luc avait pris les clés de la voiture et  
refusait de me les donner s'ils ne venaient pas tous les trois...se lamenta Lise.

Qui a pu lui enseigner un tel tour...

-Je me dois de savoir de ce qu'il va advenir, confirme le garçon.

-Il est où, Patti, il est où mon Patti? Demande son petit frère, angoissé, serrant tout contre lui, une petite peluche.

-Ici, mon chéri. Mais il ne pourra pas te voir pour le moment, lui répond gentiment Lise.

-Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Jane. Si vous vouliez bien écarter les enfants un instant? Un homme, en blouse blanche, cheveux poivre et sel, la quarantaine probablement, s'est approché vers le petit groupe que nous formons.

-Mais! hurlent-ils.

-S'il vous plaît, allez vous installer là-bas et je vous raconterez tout un peu plus tard, promis, leur demande Lise.

Elle est épuisée et surtout abasourdie par les événements. Ils traînent des pieds, mais s'exécutent. Moi des morts, j'en vois tous les jours, mais je ne veux surtout pas savoir que c'est lui, qui sera la prochaine victime dont je devrai retrouver le meurtrier... Cela me serait tellement insupportable...et me semblerait tellement injuste... C'était à moi de me faire tirer dessus, c'est mon job...pas le sien. Les membres de mon unité se rapprochent. Ils sont tout aussi inquiets.

\- Bien. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, monsieur Jane est grièvement blessé et son pronostic vital est engagé. Nous allons essayer de lui retirer ces deux balles, mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir les séquelles. Une s'est logée, tout près de sa moelle épinière. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas décéder sur le coup. Voilà, je préférerai que vous rentriez tous chez vous, l'opération va être longue et avec les enfants, je pense que vous serez mieux dans votre maison. Si vraiment, il se passe quelque chose, je vous appellerai immédiatement, nous explique-t-il. "

Il repart rapidement. Il ne précise pas le "quelque chose". Il s'en va. L'opération va être difficile. Je propose de prendre Elisabeth et ses frères chez moi, tandis que Lise va prendre une chambre dans un des motels situés près de l'hôpital. Nous récupérons les quelques qu'elle a emmenées dans la précipitation. Rigsby et Van Pelt m'ont gentiment ramené mon véhicule de service; nous pouvons donc rentrer rapidement chez moi. Avec ces trois enfants. Ces trois enfants qui ont toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir.

* * *

POV Mathieu:

Je suis allongé sur le lit que Teresa a fait rien que pour moi. Elle elle dort avec moi, dans le salon. Luc et Lisbeth, je ne sais plus trop. On est un peu à l'étroit dans sa maison. Mais bon, elle est gentille avec moi. Mais elle aussi très triste à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Patti. Je ne peux pas l'appeler papa, ça mettrait ma sœur en colère, mais c'est pareil pour moi. Il me manque mon Patti. Normalement le soir, il me raconte une histoire ou il me fait un tour de magie, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Comme celui avec la pièce qui apparaît et disparaît. C'est mon préféré. Oh que oui, il me manque mon Patti. Je serre encore un peu plus mon lapin en peluche. Comme un vrai magicien, un soir, il l'a fait sortir d'un chapeau! Moi aussi, je suis très triste.  
T'es où Patti? T'es où? J'ai besoin de toi! Je me met à pleurer tout doucement, je ne voudrai pas réveiller Teresa, elle avait l'air très fatigué. Les larmes remontent très fort. Ça fait mal, ça me fait du bien... J'en peux plus, je me mets à crier...

* * *

POV Lisbon:

J'entends des pleurs, puis un long hurlement. Mathieu! Je me lève brusquement, et allume la lumière. Je me rapproche de son matelas pneumatique. Il gémit et est secoué par les sanglots, sa petite peluche toujours contre lui.

"Patti...Patti...Patti! Je veux un câlin! Patti tu me manques!

Je suis un peu désarmée par ces paroles. Mais très vite l'instinct reprend le dessus. Je m'accroupis, m'assoie au bord du matelas. Et le prends doucement dans mes bras. Tout naturellement, il vient se lover contre moi. Comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il y a plusieurs semaines.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller... Là...

Je caresse son front, essuie ses larmes... Il finit par se calmer peu à peu.

-Il est où mon Patti?me demande-t-il de sa petite voix d'enfants, emplie de désarroi.

-A l'hôpital mon chéri...

-Il va mourir, c'est ça?

-Non... Non car il t'aime très fort... Très très fort. Et qu'il ne veut pas te laisser tout seul. Alors non, il ne va pas mourir, il va revenir. Mais il faut que toi aussi, tu penses à lui très fort. Si tu veux, demain on pourra aller le voir. Tu pourras lui faire un dessin. Et tu pourras aussi lui parler et même s'il semble dormir, je suis sûr qu'il t'entendra. C'est quelqu'un de très fort, ce Patti."

Il semble un peu apaisé par mes paroles. Mon Dieu, faites que je n'ai pas menti à ce petit garçon, faites que je ne me sois pas non plus menti à moi même. Car, j'ai envie d'y croire à ce rétablissement. J'ai envie. Mais au vu de ce que nous a dit le médecin... Non. Tu dois y croire, toi aussi. Il s'est endormi. Le visage d'un ange serein. Je le dépose sur son petit lit de fortune, redresse l'oreiller, le recouvre de ses draps. Je m'octroie même le droit de l'embrasser sur le front. Oh, comme j'aurai aimé avoir des enfants...

POV Elisabeth

"Il vous le rappelle n'est-ce pas?

-De quoi tu parles? Bredouille-t-elle.

-Vous savez, il m'a pris à part, après le petit-déjeuner de ce matin, et m'a intimé de ne plus jamais vous faire souffrir de la sorte, mais de m'en prendre plutôt à lui.

Je suis dans la cuisine, avec Lisbon. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je l'ai vu consoler avec une touchante tendresse, mon petit frère. Elle s'est fait un chocolat chaud, et dès la première gorgée, les larmes se sont misent à rouler sur ses joues.

-Vous feriez une super maman.

-Encore faudrait-il que je trouve chaussure à mon pied... Et puis avec mon travail, ce n'est pas facile de s'occuper d'enfants... Me répond-elle, amer. Elle essuie rageusement ses pleurs.

-Ce sont des fausses raisons, des trucs pour se voiler la face. Oh et puis, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai rien personnellement contre vous. Même je vous admire de le supporter tous les jours... Enfin quand on éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour une personne, on se sent tellement bien avec elle, qu'on en occulte le reste. N'est-ce pas, agent Lisbon? "

J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches et retourne me coucher. Bizarrement, je ne suis plus aussi sûre de ma vengeance. Si elle doit la faire pleurer. Non, ne t'attendrit pas, ce ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral. Non n'oublie pas, tu as promis de le venger.

POV Lisbon

Je suis fatiguée. Mais le travail m'attend. Et est-ce qu'ils doivent venir avec moi? Dans ce lieu sordide? Mais en même temps, Lise risque de passer sa journée à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas mieux. Et puis, c'était comme ça, que c'était prévu. Je réveille, avec la plus grande douceur Matthieu. Il ferme ses petits poings, et s'étirent. Ils posent ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, et je troublée. Il lui ressemble indubitablement. Ça me fait mal. Il voit que je suis triste, et il vient m'entourer de ses bras, pour me serrer contre lui.

"Câlins, Teresa, murmure-t-il.

-Oui, câlins Matthieu..."

Nous restons un moment comme cela, dans cette bulle de tendresse. Les deux plus grands viennent d'arriver. Je soulève leur frère et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Nous déjeunons en silence. J'ai préparé deux tasses de chocolats, Luc a pris du thé et Elisabeth un verre de jus d'orange. D'habitude, je ne mange rien le matin. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop...

Flashback

Assise, à mon bureau, il est 8 heure 30. J'ai déjà remplis plusieurs dossiers. A cause de lui. Ah... Je suis partie en retard ce matin, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de boire un café bien corsé, censé effacer les heures de sommeil en moins. Tant pis.

" Bien le bonjour Lisbon! Déjà en train de travailler? Tsss... Voyons, vous devez forcément savoir que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée! Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé!

-Allez au diable Jane, je n'ai pas le temps, dis-je sans même relever la tête, trop absorbée par mes rapports.

-Et vous ne sentez pas une délicieuse odeur dans l'air? Un parfum irrésistible?

A la réflexion...je le regarde. Il tient un plateau entre les mains...avec des croissants et du café!

-Il est vrai que d'habitude, je ne vous apporte que votre tasse, mais ce matin, vous me faisiez réellement pitié. Alors je me suis dit :" puisque tu  
ne peux pas lui servir le petit-déjeuner au lit, tu n'as qu'à l'amener à son bureau!" Je dois vous l'avouer, c'est beaucoup moins romantique, mais bon c'est mieux que rien.

Je rougis. Il l'a bien sûr remarqué, mais ne commente pas. C'est bien ma veine de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler face à un Mentalist!

-Oh allez levez vous Lisbon, venez vous asseoir près de moi, et surtout faites une pause! Forcenée du travail! "

Je lui donne une petite tape dans le bras, et saisis une des viennoiseries, que je mords à pleines dents. Hum...c'est délicieux. Au lieu de prononcer cela, je grogne:

"Ah...mais c'est mauvais pour mon cholestérol!

-Lisbon! Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de parler la bouche pleine?

Nouvelle tape dans le bras.

-Il suffit mademoiselle! Je vais me fâcher! Où sont passées vos bonnes manières? " C'est inévitable, ses pitrerie me font toujours sourire.

Fin du Flashback

Cette scène s'est déroulée, avant qu'il ne tue John Lerouge, avant qu'il ne rencontre Lise... Il faut d'abord que je boucle l'enquête et ensuite, je pourrai, demander ma mutation à Bertram. Nous finissons rapidement de manger. Personne n'avait faim, personne n'a parlé. J'aide Matthieu à s'habiller, fait la vaisselle. En vingt minutes nous sommes tous prêts. Le silence règne toujours. Nous prenons le SUV, cette même voiture, où hier il était avec moi...  
_

POV Luc:

Nous sommes à l'hôpital. Le patron de Lisbon nous y a envoyé pour prendre des nouvelles. De toute façon, ce cela se voyait qu'elle n'était pas apte à travailler. On nous indique sa chambre. Un médecin arrive, il la prend à part pour lui parler. Lise est déjà là, assise auprès lui. Elle nous explique qu'il est dans le coma, qu'on ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller mais que son état s'est stabilisé. Elle nous recommande également de lui parler, que cela pourrait l'aider. Je donne la définition du mot "coma" à mon petit frère, puis nous entrons. Ce dernier se précipite vers le lit:

"Patti! Patti! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Luc m'a dit que c'est comme si tu dormais, mais que tu pouvais quand même m'entendre! Alors je voulais te dire...que je t'aime très fort, très très très fort! Tiens, je t'ai amené la peluche que tu m'as donnée, pour qu'elle te protège.

Il dépose son lapin en peluche sur la tablette à côté du lit.

-Salut Patrick, j'ai eu 19 en Maths et 20 en Histoire. Dehors il fait beau, quoique un peu froid. On a dormi chez l'agent Lisbon.

Je suis à court de mots, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quelles paroles pourraient le faire revenir. Je n'ai jamais été très fort en badinage, ne le supportant pas vraiment non plus.

-Bah moi...j'ai vécu des expériences intéressantes.

Ma sœur a son petit sourire au coin, hum, mauvais signe.

-Tu vois, on est tous là pour toi, mon chéri... Lise vient ajouter le dernier mot.

-Non, il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore parlé! Venez avec nous Agent Lisbon!

Cette dernière était restée sur le pas de la porte, à nous regarder tous les quatre. Elle entre timidement dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Jane... Elle a la voix chargée d'émotions, les mains qui tremblent. On voit bien qu'elle est émue. Elle s'approche légèrement. On a l'impression qu'elle se sent de trop. Son téléphone sonne. Elle s'isole de suite, puis revient, un masque impénétrable au visage.

-Bon je vais vous laisser... Du travail. Bonne journée.

\- Oh et merci Teresa, pour les enfants. " Elle ne répond pas, elle a l'air de se sentir coupable.

POV Lisbon

L'open space me semble vide. Sans lui. Il vient souvent se mettre dans mon bureau, la tasse de thé à la main. Bleue. Thé vert. Je me rappelle de tout, de son sourire, de ses boucles blondes, de ses yeux rieurs, de ce petit pli sur le front, marque du temps, de sa voix. Parfois, on parlait, parfois nous nous taisions. Je me satisfaisais pleinement de sa présence. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je veux plus. Je veux de nouveau être entre ses bras, l'étreindre, je veux lui dire à quel point je l'aime, je veux de nouveau l'embrasser...

Cho frappe à ma porte. Stop. Voilà pourquoi tu dois partir. Car ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime. Ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'une erreur. Pour lui. Un moment d'absence. Il est amoureux d'une autre personne, il te l'a bien dit, tu es sa meilleure amie. Rien de plus. Il faut que je m'en aille, que je quitte cet endroit. Pour tout oublier. Reprendre ma vie en main et tout recommencer. Il a fait trop de ravages dans mon cœur.

" Bonjour patron. Rodrick Blake est arrivé. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à interrompre votre visite à l'hôpital.

-Non, c'est bon, pas de problème Cho. J'arrive tout de suite."

Je me lève, prends ma veste, j'ai froid. Je me dirige vers les salles d'interrogations. Me concentrer sur des actions simples. Pour arrêter de tout ressasser. Je m'approche de la vitre. Il est là assis, nonchalamment. Mains posées sur la table, menottées. Un survêtement gris. Il est plutôt rachitique, les cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux gris, dans lesquels brillent une lueur malsaine, un rictus plaqué sur le visage. Dès le début, je le déteste, même si hier, je ne portais pas d'avis particulier sur sa personne... Mes collègues entrent dans la pièce. Je me blinde, érige tout un tas de mur, pour me protéger de ce qui va suivre.

"Bonjour M. Blake. Je suis l'agent Rigsby et voici l'agent Cho. Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que nous vous soupçonnons actuellement d'avoir battu puis assassiné Mlle Elina Conrad, ainsi que d'avoir gravement blessé un consultant du CBI.

-Bien sûr... Je n'ai jamais battu Elina. Alors la tuer... Demandez plutôt à ce mec, de la concession. J'aimais Elina. Jamais je n'aurai pu lui faire de mal.

-Vous l'aimiez au point qu'elle décide de vous quitter? De porter plainte contre vous pour coups et blessures?

-Avez au moins une preuve de ce que vous annoncez?

-Le témoignage de plusieurs personnes, dont la victime était plutôt proche.

-Et ces personnes "proches" ne vous ont jamais expliqué le fait qu'elle sortait avec moi, parce que je l'avais aidée? A partir, à quitter sa famille du Texas, ce père qui les frappait, elle, sa mère et sa sœur? Alors étaient-elles aussi proches d'elle que je l'étais moi même? Absolument pas. Et bien non, je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout. J'allais dîner avec elle. C'est tout. Et pour votre collègue, je pense que ce qu'il a reçu, il le mérite. Il est comme ce type qui la draguait , sûr de lui, arrogant. Comment je peux avancer cela? Parce que cela se voit bien. Et ces gens qui écrasent les autres de leur supériorité, pour moi, ne mérite pas de vivre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je lui ai tiré dessus. C'est juste que je suis d'accord avec celui qui l'a fait.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je repense à la peine immense de Matthieu, à ses larmes, à ses cris, hier soir. Je sors de la pièce en courant, me précipite dans la salle. Empoigne ce salaud, le plaque contre le mur. Je suis à deux doigts de le frapper.

-Ce type qui "méritai de mourir" a des enfants, des enfants qui pleurent parce que leur père n'est pas là pour eux le soir. Mais j'imagine que c'est des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je siffle.

Je sens deux bras qui me poussent en arrière, je relâche la pression, le fusille du regard. Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté un instant. Je décoche un coup de poing.

-S'il ne revient pas, je vous ferai payer et vous regretterez mille fois la taule! ajoutai-je, en hurlant."

Cho me libère une fois à l'extérieur, je ne suis toujours pas calmée. Il croise les bras, me dévisage. On entend le suspect hurler que lui et son avocat, vont me poursuivre en justice. Qu'il vienne se frotter, il verra.

"Je sais très bien que je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi. Mais, ses paroles m'ont fait sortir de mes gonds. Dire ça, alors que...Non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela.

Bertram arrive en courant, sûrement déjà alerté par les récents événements. Il n'a pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur.

-Dans mon bureau, tout de suite Lisbon!" Cela tombe bien, je devais demander ma mutation. Je le suis. Nous entrons, il claque la porte, ne me propose pas de m'asseoir.

"Vous devez savoir Teresa, que je suis vraiment très contrarié par ce qui vient de se passer. Tout d'abord, Jane qui est dans le coma et les médias qui vont nous tomber dessus…

-Ah et vous croyez que cela ne fait rien à moi, de voir mon meilleur ami, allongé inerte, sur un lit d'hôpital? Que je ne me sens pas suffisamment coupable? je le coupe acerbe, bouleversée. J'en ai marre. De tout. Je me fiche bien que ce soit le grand patron.

-Justement, voilà tout le problème Lisbon: ce n'est pas que votre meilleur ami…

Je m'apprête à riposter.

-Peu importe votre relation, mais le problème c'est que ces sentiments influent beaucoup trop sur vos actes. Bien sûre que nous sommes humains, que nous ressentons des choses, mais cela ne doit pas nuire à notre professionnalisme. Alors aidez-moi à trouver une solution, parce que je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, lorsque je vois l'un de mes meilleurs éléments partit à la dérive…

-Elle est toute trouvée, je m'apprêtais justement à vous le demander: ma mutation dans une autre unité.

-Oh non! C'est un peu trop radical! Pourquoi ne pas plutôt nous séparer de Patrick Jane? Comme cela, vous pouvez rester à la tête de votre équipe… De toute manière, d'après les médecins, ce serait un miracle s'il s'en sortait sans aucunes séquelles...

Je m'imagine Jane ne pouvant plus bouger, ne pouvant plus parler... Non. Cela m'est inconcevable!

-Bien, je vais vous laisser réfléchir Agent Lisbon...termine Bertram, déjà en train de remplir différents papiers.

-Non, cette décision est toute réfléchie: je veux être mutée. De préférence, loin, très loin d'ici."

Je veux mettre le plus de distance entre nous deux, pour ne pas être tentée de le revoir, pour vraiment couper les ponts. Je ressors, suis épuisée. Et pourtant il reste tellement de choses à faire. Beaucoup de paperasse à remplir. Je me dirige vers mon équipe, je l'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heur puis leur demande un compte rendu. Il n'a pas avoué. Ni le meurtre d'Elina, ni le fait d'avoir tiré sur mon consultant. Il le fera. Je le ferai parler. Et s'il refuse encore, il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je te le jure Patrick.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour!

Je tiens tout d'abord, à m'excuser pour ce retard! Disons, que j'ai eu pas mal de choses à réviser et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de retranscrire sue l'ordinateur, ce que j'avais écrit sur le papier...Et comme, en ce moment les idées afflues et je passe mon temps, le nez fourré dans mon carnet...

ce chapitre est d'ailleurs un peu plus court, j'en suis également désolée...

Bref, je viens juste de me rendre compte, que c'est bientôt la fin! Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue ( qui arrivera pour Noël) et cette fic sera close... Quand je l'ai commencée, je ne pensais pas autant écrire... Et je crois que c'est également grâce à vous et à vos reviews! Merci beaucoup, pour tout cela...

Sur ce bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

POV Lisbon:

Je ferme doucement la portière et regarde le grand bâtiment blanc, qui se dresse devant moi. Il me reste encore une chose à faire. Importante. Essentielle. Mais également tellement douloureuse : mes adieux. J'ai de la fièvre, je suis toute courbaturée. Un comble : j'ai dû atrraper la grippe. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. L'enquête est enfin bouclée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais c'est fini. Ils ont porté plainte contre moi, cela a réussi à se régler à l'amiable et avec la présentation de mes excuses. Tu ne peux pas savoir, au combien j'ai eu mal au cœur.

On va demander la prison à perpétuité et s'il advenait que tu...la peine capitale. Une vie contre une vie. La loi du talion. Finalement je t'aurai vengé, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus légale, que tu ne l'as fait toi même. J'ai été bien souvent à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable, de vider mon chargeur entre ses deux yeux moqueurs, puis de me tirer une balle dans la tempe.  
J'aurai pu le faire. J'en étais parfaitement capable, bras tendu qui ne tremble pas, le doigt qui appuie avec fermeté, sur la gâchette...J'y ai longuement songé, surtout après que les médecins m'ont annoncé que tu avais rechuté, que ta vie ne tenais désormais qu'à un fil, que c'était toi seul qui décidait. Car si tu disparaissais, j'aurais eu ce poids sur la conscience. Pardonne moi d'avoir voulu mettre fin à mes jours, mais tu dois comprendre que te savoir mort, par ma faute, aurait été pire. Pire que tout. J'aurais dû être plus efficace, mieux te protéger. J'aurais dû me rendre compte, que tu avais disparu. Que tu m'avais encore fait faux bond. C'est moi qui devrais me battre pour survivre. Et je sais que je reviendrai, juste pour te revoir...

C'est Cho qui m'a empêché, qui a retenu mon geste. Qui m'a convaincu de ne rien faire. Qui m'a dit que tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne comme toi. Il m'a alors raccompagné jusqu'à mon appartement, et j'ai passé la soirée devant un pot de glace à la fraise, et lui juste à côté, en train de regarder une quelconque comédie, diffusée à la télévision. Il a vu les bouteilles qui traînaient, j'ai eu honte. Il a tout vidé dans l'évier. Cependant, c'était mon seul moyen d'oublier, c'était mon seul refuge. Tsss…pas étonnant que je me morfonds dans le célibat, la trentaine passée… Qui voudrait d'une femme avec des horaires impossibles et alcoolo de surcroît ? Il m'a demandé de ne plus jamais recommencer. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, que j'étais assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Il m'a répondu, que tu lui avais fait promettre, de veiller sur moi, s'il t'arrivait un jour quelque chose. Et qu'une parole, est une parole. Franchement, tu sais, je suis grande. C'est plutôt toi, qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi. Et tu es un sacré veinard, tu as réussi à la trouver. Néanmoins, Cho est un homme intelligent, et responsable. C'est lui qui prendra la direction de l'équipe.

Je m'avance, un peu craintive. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Tu me dirais de ne pas considérer ma vie entre ce que j'apprécie ou non, et qu'ainsi elle serait beaucoup plus paisible. Mais tu n'es pas là et cela me fait mal. J'entends ta voix, mais suis incapable de te voir.  
J'arrive à ta chambre des soins intensifs. Dans le couloir, les gens me dévisageaient, l'air peiné. Je m'approche du lit. Tu es aussi pâle que moi, le visage inexpressif. Des machines vrombissent autour de toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles servent mais j'espère qu'elles travaillent dans un seul but: te ramener parmi nous. Je prie un moment. Des images en rafales me reviennent. J'ai l'impression qu'une force incroyable m'éclate en milliers de morceaux, pour me laisser ici, assise et brisée, face à l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. Je saisis ta main, la presse. Elle est froide. J'ai besoin d'un dernier contact avec toi, pour me rassurer, savoir, que tu es toujours bien là. Mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer cette courte phrase, que je pense tant. Je sors mon calepin et décide de te laisser un mot, que tu liras quand tu te réveilleras. Car tu te réveilleras, c'est certain. Tu dois le faire, bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner ta nouvelle famille… Je commence à écrire, la main tremblante.

" Bonjour Jane,

J'espère que vous allez mieux. Vous avez dû l'apprendre par l'équipe, j'ai décidé d'être muté sur la côte Est. Je ne vous dirai jamais où je suis et eux non plus. Ils en ont l'ordre formel. Travailler ensemble fut l'une de mes plus grandes joies, bien que cela ne fût pas facile tout les jours. Mais au vu des tendres sentiments que j'éprouve à votre égard, il est probablement préférable de mettre fin à cette collaboration, car ils nuisent à notre professionnalisme.  
Sachez cependant, que je vous ai aimé, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait et que cela me brise le cœur de devoir m'en aller ainsi, sans un bruit. Cependant, cela reste la meilleure solution pour nous deux.

Soyez Heureux-Votre vie est précieuse,

Teresa Lisbon."

J'ai sciemment choisi le vouvoiement, pour bien marquer cette distance qui nous sépare. Voilà. Je pose mon crayon, plie le papier en deux et le pose sur la table de chevet à côté du lapin en peluche de Mathieu. Il est temps pour moi de partir, il me reste encore ma valise à préparer, mon avion est pour demain. Tout a déjà été transféré. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires, de toute manière. Tu ne pourras pas me retrouver. Je veux totalement rompre avec ce passé, bien que j'en garde de bons souvenirs. Mais les souvenirs sont assassins. Peut-être que ne pas te voir, ne pas fréquenter ces lieux communs, m'aidera à oublier. Je l'espère.  
J'avance ma chaise, qui racle sur le sol, et vient caresser tes chères bouclettes blondes. Elles sont douces. Je finis par me lever et t'embrasse sur la joue, un contact bref qui me fait frissonner. "Adieu Patrick... Je t'ai..." Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, quelqu'un fait irruption dans la pièce.

POV Lise:

Je suis assise sur le canapé, avec Matt dans les bras. Sa sœur est partie courir, son frère est en de bricoler je ne sais quoi dans sa chambre. Deux êtres très doués. Leur benjamin, quant à lui, dépérit de jour en jour. Il ne veut plus manger, ne parle plus, ne dors plus. Il a perdu cette joie de vivre qui lui était propre. Il se tasse tout contre mon épaule.

"...me manque, murmure-t-il.

A moi aussi, il me manque cruellement. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'emmener consulter un psychologue. Toi tu saurais. Tu sais toujours tout. Reviens s'il te plaît, reviens, nous avons tellement besoin de toi...

-Cela te dirait de voir les vidéos de quand on était la plage? Je demande au petit garçon.

C'est notre dernier moment passé tous ensemble. Avant qu'on lui…

-Oui...Avec un chocolat." Voilà de quoi se "nourrit" il exclusivement, des tasses et des tasses de chocolat chaud.

Nous montons dans notre chambre, cette chambre, qu'il y a peu, je partageais avec toi. Je saisis l'ordinateur portable familial. Tu n'y as jamais rien compris. Mais tu t'en fichais royalement, car tu disais avoir une aussi grande banque de données qu'internet. Cela fait une semaine que personne n'y a touché. La clé USB est déjà dans son port. J'ouvre le dossier correspondant, c'est étonnant, il n'y a qu'une seule vidéo. Tant pis, j'ai dû oublier de toutes les transférer. Je la lance quand même et… reste stupéfaite par rapport à ce qui s'affiche à l'écran. Toi...et lovée au creux de ses bras...une femme...Elle est brune...Il fait nuit, mais on voit aussi bien qu'en plein jour. La lune est pleine.

"Hé… mais c'est Patti avec Teresa...souffle Mathieu d'un ton détaché. Lisbeth, elle en a parlé avec Luc, mais ils savaient pas que j'étais juste derrière eux...je m'étais caché. Elle a dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et elle a tout expliqué à Luc qui ne comprenait rien .Qu'il y avait une photo et tout…"  
C'est la plus longue phrase qu'il a prononcé depuis des jours. Je reste stupéfaite. Ainsi, il...non, c'est impossible. Pas lui. Il ne m'aurait pas fait cela...Il est quinze heures. L'aînée va bientôt rentrer. Je dois éclaircir ce problème. Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu, qu'après avoir parlé à Elisabeth, je rirai de bon coeur, de ce subit émoi, de ce pique de jalousie. Matt sirote en silence son chocolat, il est ailleurs, comme cela lui arrive de plus en plus souvent. Je prends une autre clé, joue cette fois-ci, le bon film. Oui je rirai bien de tout cela.  
_

POV Elisabeth:

Je cours. Inspiration. Expiration. Je cale mon souffle sur le rythme de mes foulées. J'appuie sur le bouton replay de mon baladeur MP4. Le dernier cadeau de papa. Mais là je ne ressens aucune colère, ne pense pas à ma vengeance. Je suis inquiète à propos de l'état de mon cher petit frère. Il ne sourit plus, à croire que son âme d'enfant s'est envolée avec celle de Patrick Jane. Patti, Patti...Il n'a plus que ce mot à la bouche, ce mot qu'il psalmodie, le soir au fond de son lit. Je l'ai entendu. Mais pour une fois, je suis incapable de le consoler. Comme après…la mort de papa. Il a sombré dans une très lente dépression. Il s'est peu à peu recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et cela me frustrait. Il est redevenu peu à peu lui-même quand nous avons emménagé, à Malibu. Quand il a eu la possibilité d'avoir de nouveau une vraie famille, des gens qui prennent soin de lui. J'avais d'ailleurs été étonnée de le voir aussi joyeux, lorsqu'on l'avait rencontré. Il souriait, mieux on avait presque l'impression qu'il était heureux. Cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien, cette atmosphère paisible, je crois .Il retrouvait un semblant de stabilité.  
En même temps, je le comprends, lui qui venait de se trouver un nouveau père, un nouveau père qu'il aime et dont il est aimé, et qu'on vient juste de reprendre. On le lui a de nouveau repris ce qui doit le plus compter pour lui: son papa. Il ne peut pas, et cela se voit bien, continuer normalement sa vie sans son Patti. Et si le bonheur de Matt, doit passer par cet homme, alors peut-être que je devrai renoncer. Car s'il souffre, mon cher petit frère souffre aussi. Et cela, je ne peux pas le concevoir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Venger un mort? Prendre soin d'un vivant? Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai presque pu l'apprécier. Mais à chaque fois que je le vois, l'image de Pa se superpose.

Allez, arrête de penser. Concentre toi uniquement sur ta course et peu importe le reste. La musique résonne dans mes oreilles. Cela me détend un peu. Inspiration. Expiration. L'océan s'étale face à moi. Si ma vengeance le détruit, détruira-t-elle aussi Matt? Ai-je le droit de prendre ce risque? Non...Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, toi qui est là-haut? Et toi maman? Que penses-tu de moi? Méprises-tu mon comportement? Toi qui m'avais demandé de veiller sur eux, lorsque tu étais malade. Je suis sûre qu'elle déteste ce que je suis devenue. Tordue. Prompte à tous les coups bas. Elle était comme ça maman, douce et gentille mais d'une droiture d'esprit implacable.

Je reviens à mon point de départ, la maison. Je dénoue mes lacets, place mes chaussures sur la terrasse. Elles sont sales, je devrai les laver plus tard. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps. Je rentre dans le salon par la baie vitrée. C'est calme, trop calme depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Avant, je les entendais jouer aux chevaliers avec des épées en mousse, regarder un film, jouer au ballon dans le jardin, ou mille autres activités, qui toujours, le faisait rire, sourire. Je prends un verre d'eau, Lise arrive devant moi. Cela jette un froid dans la pièce. Elle a l'air bouleversée par quelque chose.

"Elisabeth, je peux te parler d'un truc?

-Oui.

Ma course m'a bien calmée, et m'a permis d'évacuer toute cette tension, qui semait le chaos en moi. Je n'en suis que plus disposée à converser.

-C'est à propos d'une vidéo.

Oh non, maintenant, je ne le sens pas. Elle saisit l'ordinateur portable. Un film de deux minutes, s'affiche à l'écran. Aïe. C'est ce que j'ai capturé avec mon téléphone la semaine dernière. Et elle a forcément dû reconnaître son amant dans les bras d'une autre.

-Mathieu m'a dit que c'est toi qui avais pris ceci, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Patrick et Teresa, qu'il y avait une photo. Dis-moi que c'est faux Lisbeth, dis-moi que c'est faux...

Elle semble sur le point de pleurer. Qu'est-ce que mon frère a bien pu dire? Je reste de marbre, figée. J'ai perdu toute mon éloquence.

\- Réponds-moi! Réponds-moi!

-Très bien. Je voulais me venger de Jane, pour ce qu'il a fait. Pour ce qu'il m'avait volé. Mais j'y ai renoncé en voyant les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Matt. Et si son bonheur passe par lui, alors je dois l'accepter. Et ne pas mener à bien ce projet.  
Avant cela, j'avais déjà de vagues soupçons d'un potentiel lien qui l'unissait à l'Agent Lisbon. Oui, à propos d'une photo, d'elle et lui, enlacés, prise à la sortie d'un bar. Photo prise, peu avant notre arrivée.

J'ai pris ma décision et je sais, que toi, ma chère maman, dois l'approuver. Je suis désolée Pa, mais je ne peux pas irrémédiablement gâcher l'enfance de Matt. Elle me dévisage, m'écoute avec la plus grande attention. Alors je poursuis:

-Le soir où il l'a invitée, je les ai vus descendre vers la terrasse. Ils ont bu un chocolat chaud. Puis après l'avoir pris dans ses bras, Jane l'a remontée jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne s'était rien passé avant. Mais je pense que...qu'il y a eu un déclic, un truc qui s'est produit. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il faut bien se rendre compte qu'ils se sont embrassés. Ils me l'ont confirmé d'une certaine manière, au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain.

J'ai un peu de mal à exprimer tout cela, ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'avouer, ni même à expliquer.

-Lisbon a repoussée ses avances probablement. Parce qu'il est avec toi. Parce que cela est interdit par le règlement.

-Est-ce qu'il l'aime? demande mon interlocutrice. Son visage s'est peu à peu décomposé.

-Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que oui. Il ne le sait pas vraiment, mais il est fou amoureux d'elle. Cela se lit clairement dans ses yeux, ses gestes, sa voix, ses mots.

Elle se lève vivement du fauteuil, replie ses bras. Elle marche tel un animal en cage, à travers la pièce. Est-elle en colère? Attristée? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir? Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce moment délicat.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Sa voix défaille. Ces yeux sont brillants.

-Parce que ma vengeance passait avant tout…je dois bien l'admettre, j'étais obnubilée par cela.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Vous êtes les mêmes, tous les deux. Vous manipulez les gens pour parvenir à vos fins. » Son ton est dur, cassant.

Elle s'empare de son portable, ainsi que de ses clés de voiture. Elle claque la porte d'entrée. Je reste plantée là, mordillant me lèvre inférieure.  
_

POV Jane:

Une pièce blanche. Cela n'est pas possible. Celui voudrait dire que je lui ai menti...Qu'il y a bien quelque chose après la mort. Mais il faut que je revienne! Il faut que je lui dise! Il faut que je prenne soin de...mes enfants! J'ai décidé de tourner la page... Je ne peux plus monter au ciel tout de suite. Il faut que je les revoie, que je puisse serrer dans mes bras, mon petit Mathieu. Il y a encore trop de gens que j'aime en bas pour que je parte... Deux personnes s'approchent. Mais il y a déjà deux amours ici. Vers qui dois-je me tourner?

"Bonjour Papa!

C'est Charlotte. Elle est toujours cette magnifique petite fille. Si je n'avais pas...Si je n'avais rien fait, si je ne l'avais pas provoqué... Elle serait au lycée? A la fac? Sa mère vient se placer à côté d'elle. Elle aussi, est belle. Elles n'ont pas pris une ride, elles sont comme je les ai toujours connues, comme je m'en souviens...elles vivent hors du temps, qui nous brise peu à peu. Je suis debout, reste figé. Les revoir me fait autant de bien que de mal.

-On ne te demande pas de choisir Patrick. Ta place est là-bas. Ils t'attendent, ils souffrent de ton absence. Ne les fait pas patienter plus longtemps. Tu dois y retourner. Et lorsque tu les reverras, n'oublie pas de leur dire à quel point tu les aimes.

-C'est vrai que maintenant, j'ai une sœur et deux frères?

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Elle a gardé sa voix mélodieuse. Je joue machinalement avec ses boucles blondes. Elle rit et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui souffle un "oui" dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué papa! Je me mets à pleurer doucement, la presse un peu plus fort contre moi.

-Toi aussi, ma petite princesse... Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux...

On reste comme cela un moment. Les larmes coulent toujours. Elle finit par se détacher de moi. Le vide à qui elle laisse place, à l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle me regarde, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans les miens.

-Nous aussi on t'adore, mon papa chéri!

Elle prend la main de sa maman. Je me relève, tremblant. Je me penche vers ma douce Angela, l'embrasse. Ce baiser a l'équivalence pour nous  
d'eux, d'un ultime Adieu.

-Prends bien soin de toi...et ne reviens pas avant longtemps. Je t'aime Patrick.

-Je te le promets... Je t'aime Angela." On se sourit, une dernière brève étreinte. Elles repartent, Charlotte se retourne et me fait signe de la main. Je les vois disparaître vers des horizons inconnus, et fais également demi-tour, le regard encore embrumé.  
_

POV Lise:

Je roule vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Tant pis. Je prends mon téléphone, compose le numéro du CBI. C'est une voix masculine qui me répond.

"Bonjour, Agent Rigsby, du Bureau Californien D'Investigation.

-Bonjour. Est-ce que l'Agent Lisbon est là?

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-Lise, la petite-amie de Patrick Jane.

Enfin, j'aurais dû dire l'ex, puisque monsieur, ne se satisfaisant pas de moi, a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Ah...OK.

Il semble gêné. Alors, lui aussi saurait...Mais combien de personnes sont au courant?

-Non je regrette, l'Agent Lisbon vient de partir, il y a peu. Elle est mutée et est rentrée chez elle pour faire ses valises.

-D'accord. Merci pour ce renseignement. Au revoir.

-Au revoir."

Je raccroche. J'accélère un peu plus, braque vers la droite. Si vraiment elle...l'aime...si vraiment elle s'en va, alors elle ne peut être à cette heure-ci qu'à un seul endroit: l'hôpital. Je dois me dépêcher, m'expliquer avec elle. Dire ce que je pense. Et lorsqu'il se réveillera, j'officialiserai notre rupture. Je n'aime pas trop ce mot, le trouvant avant trop froid, mais avec ce qu'il m'a fait, il n'est pas de trop...J'ai l'impression qu'un brasier brûle en moi.

Et pourtant, je pensai le connaître, savoir qui il était. Il m'avait l'air différent des autres hommes, un peu vieux jeu...Mais ils sont tous pareils. Et je me suis alors trompée. M'a-t-il au moins, un seul instant aimé? Non, je ne fus probablement pour lui, que quelque chose de passage. Et il n'a pas eu le courage de me le dire! Car je ne crois pas Elisabeth. Il n'aurait pas attendu autant de temps, pour franchir le pas avec sa "patronne". Je ne pleure pas. Je suis trop en colère pour cela. Contre lui. Contre Lisbeth qui a préféré ce taire pour mieux servir sa vengeance. Contre moi-même qui n'a rien vu venir. Et contre elle évidemment. L'Agent Lisbon. L'agent Lisbon a qui je vais m'empresser de demander des explications.  
Je referme violemment la portière. Et dire que j'ai pleuré pour lui, me suis inquiétée. Que de sentiments inutiles et vains. Voilà pourquoi je le sentais distant ce matin là, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Bien sûr, j'avais préféré fermer les yeux. Pff...Il était juste inquiet que Lisbeth est percé ses amours secrets.

J'arrive au service où il est hospitalisé. Je pousse la porte. Il y a bien quelqu'un, je la reconnais. Entends ce qu'elle lui murmurait, penchée vers lui. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

POV Lisbon:

"Reculez-tout de suite! Lise se tient avec raideur, devant moi. Ses yeux me fusillent. Je me redresse rapidement. Mes mains sont agitées par de petites secousses. Je ne reste debout qu'avec grande peine.

-Comment osez-vous? C'était votre boulot de le protéger, de le défendre! C'est vous qui auriez dû être ici, dans ce lit!

Ah, ainsi, elle s'en est bien rendue compte et m'en veut désormais.

-Et vous vous imaginez quoi? Que je n'y ai pas pensé? Que je ne me sens pas tous les jours un peu plus coupable? je réplique durement.

Je ne devrai pas être aussi sèche. Cependant, je suis harassée. Je n'en peux plus. Je sais que je devrais garder mon sang froid. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me maudis un peu plus.

-Et en plus vous sortez avec lui! Alors que vous saviez très bien, qu'il était avec moi!

Elle pointe un doigt accusateur dans ma direction:

-Mais cela ne vous a pas empêché.

Je vacille face à ses assauts. Je pleure. J'en ai marre de ces émotions, qui font le yoyo en moi. Je déglutis péniblement. Il ne faut pas qu'elle croit à ces sornettes.

-Il ne s'est rien passée entre nous deux.

-Ah oui? Et cette soirée qu'Elisabeth a filmée? Et ce baiser que vous avez avoué avoir échangé?

-Du vent pour Jane. C'est pour cela que je m'en vais. Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé avant. Et que rien ne se passera après.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'affirme cette jeune demoiselle. Selon elle…

-Elle a tout faux, je la coupe, et de toutes façons, je pars. Ma décision est prise."

On se dévisage tels deux fauves, deux bêtes traquées. Je sors rapidement. J'ai bien fait de programmer cette mutation. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Pas avec cela sur le cœur.

Alors?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour (ou bonsoir)!

J'avais promis le huitième chapitre de ma fanfic, ce week-end. Et bien, le voilà! Même si, je le reconnais, je le poste très très tardivement. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

Cependant, je ne le trouve pas très bon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ;)! L'épilogue (et oui, déjà), est fixé pour mercredi. Ainsi que peut-être, deux petits drabbles... Bien niais, bien dégoulinant... Bref JISBON!

**Merci** d'avoir lu, suivi et commenté!

Bonnes fêtes et sur ce,

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Je respire pour la première fois, l'air de l'extérieur. Un air doux, pas comme celui aseptisé, de l'hôpital. Thanksgiving est déjà passé. J'aurais beaucoup aimé le fêter, avec les enfants, mes enfants. Ils sont bien sûr, venus me rendre visite, mais cela n'était pas du tout pareil. Luc et Matt, avait préparé un gâteau. Ils sont eu beaucoup de mal à le faire parvenir, jusqu'à ma chambre. Cependant, le sourire de ce petit garçon, a dû les convaincre. Je compte, néanmoins me rattraper. Un peu plus tard, probablement, mais je le ferai.

J'ai pu enterrer la hache de guerre, avec Elisabeth, signer une sorte d'armistice. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra un jour me pardonner, mais elle va essayer de faire un effort, s'étant rendue compte que son benjamin ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Je lui ai répondu, qu'elle n'était absolument pas obligé. Elle a tenu à quand même tenter le coup. J'ai promis de faire de même. Je crois que c'est un nouveau départ, pour nous quatre. Malgré tout, il manque encore quelque chose pour que notre famille, soit entière et complète. Elle n'est plus là. Cela m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, lorsque je l'ai appris. Où qu'elle soit, je la retrouverai. Oui, je la convaincrai de revenir, de se joindre à nous, parce qu'elle a sa place... J'ai également totalement rompu avec Lise. J'ai découvert ce qu'avait fait Elisabeth, pourtant je ne lui en veux pas. Je connais ce sentiment de vengeance, qui vous pousse inexorablement en avant. Et je le comprends parfaitement. Voilà ce qui me manquait: faire preuve d'écoute et de compréhension. Je tâcherai d'y faire un peu plus attention à l'avenir. Je me suis platement excusé auprès, de cette femme qui a partagé, ma vie. Elle s'en fichait, elle s'est juste profondément trahie. Et c'était tout. Je lui ai expliqué, que le lien qui m'unit à Lisbon, était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Mais que je m'en étais rendu compte qu'assez tard, malheureusement. Mon but n'était aucunement de la blesser. Bien sûr que je l'ai aimé, pas de la même manière. J'aurais apprécié garder un contact avec elle, qui m'a fait avancer dans la vie. Je crois que nous nous somme quittés en assez mauvais termes. Elle ne veut plus nous revoir. Ni moi. Ni les enfants. Je pense qu'elle aussi, veut oublier. Elle va quitter la région, s'installer ailleurs. Pourquoi s'éloignent-elles toutes de moi? Parce que tu n'es qu'un pauvre abruti, qui n'arrive qu'à les faire souffrir. Je veux avoir l'espoir, que je peux me racheter. Que je peux la rendre heureuse. Je sais que toute l'équipe, y compris Bertram évidemment, savent où elle se trouve. Et je vais bien réussir à extirper de leur bouche, la vérité. Ils me le diront. Alors, je prendrai, dans la mesure du possible, le prochain, train, avion, qu'importe, pour te rejoindre.

Rigsby et Van Pelt sont là, devant l'entrée, avec mes chers protégés. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Cela ne sera pas facile tous les jours, il va nous falloir déménager. Nous y parviendrons. J'en suis convaincu. Matt se précipite vers moi, en hurlant : « Patti ! », faisant se retourner au passage, les personnes qui attendaient, dans le hall. Il se jette dans mes bras. Ce petit garçon m'a manqué. Tous les trois, m'ont profondément manqué. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux. Il rigole. J'adresse une petite pensée à Charlotte et à Angela, qui sont là-haut et qui peut-être, me regardent. Sont-elles fières de l'homme que je suis, désormais ? Quand j'ai pu de nouveau parler correctement, après de très longues séances de rééducation, je leur ai expliqué, ce qu'était ma vie d'avant. Pour qu'ils aient la possibilité de comprendre. Il fallait enfin que je lève, ce tabou du passé. Eux, m'ont raconté, tous leurs bons souvenirs, avec leur père et leur mère, qu'ils n'ont malheureusement que peu connu. Ce fut un moment assez émouvant. Un passage obligé pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je ne ferai plus l'erreur, de tout garder pour moi.

Les autres s'approchent et viennent m'embrasser. Je lance un regard reconnaissant au jeune couple- cela n'était plus un secret pour personne. Ce sont eux, qui ce sont occupés des enfants, après que Lise se soit volatilisée. Je ne pourrai jamais assez les remercier. Luc me parle de ses cours par correspondance. Et bien oui, ils ne peuvent plus pour l'instant retourner dans leur ancien établissement, trop éloigné de Sacramento, alors ils passent leurs journées dans le seul bureau vide restant, au CBI. Cependant, plus pour longtemps. Bientôt, nous serons tous réunis, et alors nous pourrons nous tourner résolument, vers l'avenir.

Ils me conduisent à la maison, on bavarde un peu. Cho est déjà là-bas. Les médecins disent que je me suis remis de cet accident, dans des temps record. Selon moi, j'ai trop fait attendre, les gens que j'aime. Je ne pourrai pas reprendre tout de suite le travail, du moins, pas dans les conditions actuelles. Il paraît qu'il va écoper de la prison à perpétuité. Je n'irai pas à son procès, je n'irai déposer témoigner à la barre, cela me rappellerait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Tout a été enregistré, et je pense que ce sera suffisant à la justice, pour faire son boulot. Il n'avouera pas, de toute manière. Moi, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, nettement plus utiles. Comme beaucoup de choses, ceci est derrière moi. Jamais je ne pourrai l'effacer. Mais, j'ai un futur à construire.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Je suis de retour chez moi. Chez nous. Le soleil se couche. Je sors la photo de ma poche. Il faudra encore en tirer une autre, avec l'équipe. Mon vieil ami nous ouvre. Il a préparé le repas. Une bonne odeur, s'est répandue, à travers les différentes pièces.

« Hey…Je ne te savais pas chef cuisinier !

-C'est bon de te revoir en forme Jane. »

Il me donne une accolade fraternelle. Nous passons rapidement à table. On parle. On rit. Les heures défilent sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là, de revenir ici. Il commence sérieusement à se faire tard. Ils vont rester dormir. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide, pour pouvoir m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Bertram leur a octroyé une semaine de vacances et ils ont décidé de venir me donner un coup de main. Tout d'abord, il va falloir vendre la villa, chercher un nouveau logement. J'ai pleins de projets en tête. Ils ont installé deux matelas dans le salon, pour moi et Mathieu. Eux, montent à l'étage. Je leur souhaite de passer une bonne nuit et vais coucher le petit. J'ai dû mal à m'allonger sur mon lit de fortune, juste à côté du sien. Je finis par m'installer un peu près correctement. Je lui demande s'il veut que je lui raconte une petite histoire. Non, il préfère un tour de magie. Il se lève, et va chercher en courant, une pièce de monnaie. Il me la tend en souriant.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? me demande-t-il, presque timidement.  
Je ne sais pas si cela est préconisé par les manuels de psychologie, sur l'éducation des enfants. J'ai envie qu'ils deviennent des adultes responsables, de bons citoyens. Je ne veux pas faillir à la tâche que l'on m'a confiée. Au diable. C'est mon…fils. Et désormais, rien ne pourra me l'arracher.

-Oui. Allez viens…

Il se glisse sous les couvertures et ferme les yeux.

-Elle est là... Elle n'est plus là... Je joue avec la petite rondelle de métal.

-Tu m'as manqué…papa, murmure-t-il doucement. Je suis ému.

-Teresa, elle m'a dit que tu te réveillerais, parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser tout seul. Et que tu m'aimais très fort.

-Elle avait raison. Je t'adore mon cher petit garçon. Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je te le promets.

Je le serre un peu plus, dans mes bras. Que c'est bon, de le sentir tout près de moi.

-Mais…est-ce que tu m'aimes autant, que Charlotte ?

Sa voix laisse transparaître son inquiétude.

-Autant qu'elle Mathieu. Autant qu'elle. Je sens son souffle régulier contre ma peau. Cela m'apaise.

-Mais pourquoi Teresa, elle est pas là ? Vous vous aimez pas ? Mais Lisbeth, elle a filmé et tout…

Je rougis. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas le remarquer ! Franchement, tout cela, à partir d'une simple vidéo…

-Si… Bien sûr que si… Je vais bientôt aller la chercher. Parce tu sais, je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Mais pourquoi elle est partie alors ? Elle t'aime pas ?

-Peut-être… Mais les adultes font parfois des trucs bien étranges, oublient celles évidentes.

-Et je pourrai l'appeler maman ?

-Et tu pourras l'appeler maman. Allez, il faut dormir maintenant.»  
Cette chaleur qui m'englobe, jamais elle ne disparaîtra. Je ferai le nécessaire, pour qu'elle croisse, grandisse. Et je serai très fier d'elle.

* * *

Leur semaine de repos s'est rapidement écoulée. Maintenant, nous habitons à la périphérie de la capitale de l'Etat de Californie ! Dans un mignon pavillon. Il lui plaira, c'est certain. J'ai envie de croire, qu'elle va revenir. J'en ai vraiment envie.

Ils m'ont emmené dans les locaux du CBI, nous trouverons plus tard, une solution plus pratique. Je les ai inscrits, dans un collège à proximité Ils pourront de nouveau suivre, une scolarité normale. Ils y vont à pied, seuls. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un papa poule la première qu'ils s'y sont rendus.  
« Vous regardez bien avant de traverser ! Au vert, surtout ! Elisabeth ou Mathieu, vous prenez bien la main de votre petit frère ! ». J'étais réellement inquiet. Et on n'a pas manqué, de me charrier là-dessus. Tss… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans un père, qui se fait du souci pour ses enfants? Sur le coup, je me suis trouvé un peu irresponsable, de les laisser partir, ainsi… Mais depuis, tout se passe bien.

C'est la première fois que je retourne ici, depuis l'accident. Je tourne la tête vers la droite. Il y a son nom sur la porte. Teresa Lisbon. Agent Senior. Chef d'équipe brillante, malgré son jeune âge. La femme que j'aime. Je m'attends à chaque instant, à entendre le bruit de ses talons, qui claquent contre le sol. Son ton impérieux, qui me somme de me lever immédiatement. Je sirote ma tasse de thé. Il n'y a pas d'enquête. Ils remplissent un peu de paperasse. Cela fait du bien de revenir, de retrouver mon canapé. J'ai encore son mot dans la main. Je l'ai lu et relu des centaines de fois. Comment je pourrai espérer trouver le bonheur, sans toi ? Ta vie est beaucoup plus précieuse, que la mienne. Toi, ton parcours n'est pas criblé d'erreurs. Tu me manques affreusement. Où que tu sois, sur cette planète Terre, je te rejoindrai. Je te rejoindrai, c'est une certitude. Je m'approche de Cho.

« Je peux te parler ?

Il lève la tête de son rapport, me dévisage.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu ne sauras pas, Jane. Tu l'as fait pleurer, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Tu l'as embrassée, puis tu t'es enfui.

-Non ! C'est elle qui m'a repoussé !

-As-tu déjà été véridique avec elle ? Combien de fois tu lui as doré la pilule? N'as-t-elle pas crû, que ce n'était rien pour toi, hein ?

-Je… n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer…

-Tu te ne peux savoir, dans quel état tu l'as mise. Soit tu l'aimes, soit c'est le contraire. Mais arrête de jouer avec elle, de tricher avec ses sentiments. Elle le mérite.

Il bascule en arrière, sur son fauteuil. Replie ses bras contre lui, serre la mâchoire.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je la retrouve ! Il faut que je la rattrape ! Il faut que je le lui dise… Que je lui dise à quel point elle compte pour moi ! Je me suis souvent trompé, je le reconnais. Cependant, je veux réellement qu'elle soit heureuse, et si cela était possible avec nous…

Il pousse un long soupir, sort son calepin et prend un stylo. Il y marque rapidement quelques mots.

-Fais attention Jane. Son cœur est fragile, et surtout précieux. Si tu lui fais encore mal, tu auras affaire à moi.

Il me décoche un regard, lourd d'avertissements et me tend la note. Dessus est écrite, une adresse. J'ai une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle chance de me racheter à ses yeux. Et je compte bien ne pas la laisser filer.

* * *

POV Lisbon

Cela fait environ deux mois que je suis ici. Et ça ne va pas beaucoup mieux. J'ai même l'impression, que cela a empiré. J'ai toujours quelques brefs contacts eux. Ils m'ont appris qu'il s'était réveillé, et qu'il était plutôt en bonne santé. Il a déménagé. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit mon cas. Ils m'ont également caché quelque chose, néanmoins, je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. J'ai toujours son image souriante dans ma tête, les sensations de ce doux baiser… Je saisis mon gobelet de café. Même cet infime objet, me renvoie en arrière. C'est lui qui me l'apportait d'habitude de bon matin, en plaisantant sur cette « addiction ».

Les locaux sont vides, pourtant je suis déjà en train de travailler sur le meurtre. Cela avance beaucoup moins vite, que lorsque que j'étais là-bas, puisqu'il n'est pas là, j'imagine. Ah ! Mais arrête ! Arrête d'y penser ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai bien… Cependant, je n'y arrive pas. C'est déplorable. Comment oublier un homme que vous avez chéri comme personne, qui de plus, vous avez côtoyé pendant dix ans ? Si une solution existe, donnez la moi, je vous en prie ! Si un baume a été inventé, pour apaiser mon cœur à vif…  
Le jour se lève. Pour des millions de gens, il est tout neuf. De mon côté, ce ne sont que quelques heures à ressasser ma peine. Tous les soirs, je suis pris d'insomnies et forcément, cela se répercute sur ma manière de bosser. J'ai la mine lasse et fatiguée. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je m'écroule sur mon bureau. Ai-je le droit de m'octroyer une pause ? De toute manière, mes collègues n'arriveront pas avant une demi-heure.

* * *

POV Jane :

« Tu reviens quand papa ?

-Dans moins, d'une semaine. J'aurai aimé vous emmener, New York est une ville formidable. Mais vous avez école, je vous le répète.

-Oh tu sais, c'est pas grave si on la loupe.

-Je te fais savoir que ta grande sœur a bientôt des examens. N'est-ce pas Elisabeth ?

-Déstresse Daddy ! C'est à la fin de l'année !

Nous avons repris nos relations, depuis le point de départ. Cela va beaucoup mieux. Ce n'est pas encore parfait... Mais nous avons pas mal progressé!

-Vous faites bien vos devoirs, vous vous brossez bien les dents, vous ne brûlez pas la maison… Oh, comme je regrette de n'avoir trouvé personne pour vous garder.

Je ne voulais pas engager un inconnu pour veiller sur mes enfants, et puis, je n'allais pas encore déranger mes collègues.

-C'est bon ! Je suis une ado responsable ! C'est plutôt toi, qui aurait besoin d'une nounou.

-Sois respectueuse, s'il te plaît.

J'apprécie d'employer ce ton, faussement paternel. C'est presque amusant. Je les prends une dernière fois dans mes bras. Je veux leur faire comprendre, par des gestes plus que par des paroles, qu'ils sont maintenant tout pour moi. Mon présent. Mon avenir. Tout. Voilà, au moins, une chose positive que ce coma aura apportée. C'était déjà le cas avant, or je n'en avais pas pris entièrement connaissance. Je ne l'avais pas exprimé. Je les salue de la main. Le taxi m'emmène loin d'eux, à l'aéroport. Je veux garder espoir. Dans cinq jours, je serai de retour. Avec elle.

* * *

Le motel où je dormirai, est plutôt agréable et la dame à l'accueil est une personne affable, qui m'a aidé à monter mes affaires. Je ne pourrai aller la voir que demain. Il est un peu trop tard. J'ai hâte croiser son regard émeraude. Pourtant, je redoute également, cette rencontre. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ? Absolument tout. Il faut encore une fois, tout reprendre. Sur ce que tu ressens à son égard. Sois honnête avec elle et… avec toi. Si ça se trouve, elle ne veut pas me revoir. Elle a déjà commencé à refaire sa vie. Moi, je voudrai quand même, y avoir une petite place… Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de la maison.

« Quoi ? On est toujours vivant, tu sais !

-Très drôle, Lisbeth. Je prenais juste des nouvelles. J'ai le droit, quand même ?  
-Mouais… Rien à signaler. Je te passe Matt ? Il sautille à côté de moi. Prépare-toi, à voir ton forfait totalement éclaté.

Je rigole.

-Oui, passe le moi. Le combiné change de main.

-Bonsoir mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? »

e l'ai peut-être vu, il y a seulement quelques heures, cela n'empêche pas, que j'ai besoin de l'entendre ! Il me raconte, ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui à l'école, notamment une surprise pour moi. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est. Il me dit que sa sœur et son frère l'ont emmené prendre un chocolat (pas aussi bon que le mien) et voir un film au cinéma. Il explique vaguement de quel sujet ce dernier, traitait. Je suis content d'apprendre qu'il s'est beaucoup amusé. Luc, renchérit, me rassure, en me disant, que tout se déroule à merveille. Je les embrasse et leur souhaite un bon appétit. Je vous adore tous les trois. Et ne vous couchez pas trop tard!

* * *

POV Luc :

Nous sommes tous installés, dans le salon de notre nouveau logement. Ils jouent à la console, que Jane a achetée, après avoir achevé sa convalescence. Je les regarde bouger devant l'écran. En bon père inquiet, il vient tout juste d'appeler. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil. Ma vie a bien changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Suis-je heureux ? Matt l'est. Alors, c'est probablement tout ce qui compte. Il sourit et cela m'emplit de joie. On est ensemble, avec quelqu'un qui prend soin de nous et qui nous aime. Oui, on peut tout à fait dire que j'ai retrouvé le bonheur. Je suis un peu triste pour Lise, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Cependant, cela se voyait au final, qu'il s'était épris de Lisbon. Il a juste mis, trop de temps à s'en apercevoir. Cependant, il peut encore arranger les choses. Et toi, Elisabeth ? Que ressens-tu ? Que penses-tu de notre nouvelle famille ? Les considères-tu, comme deux étrangers ? Elle claque des mains.

« Bon, je vais préparer le repas !

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Cela me fera une bonne occasion de lui parler. Je la suis jusque dans la cuisine. Elle s'appuie contre la table et croise les bras contre son torse

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Luc ?

Je serai toujours épaté par cet espèce de don, le fait de toujours connaître la moindre de mes pensées. Elle s'est trouvée, au moins, un égal.

-Es tu satisfaite de ta vie ? As-tu réellement fait la paix avec lui ? Elle sait que j'attends une réponse précise. Que je ne me contenterai pas d'un « oui », ou d'un «non». Après tout, je suis celui, qui affectionne tout particulièrement, l'argumentation.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il me faudra… un peu de temps, pour accepter tout ça. Elle balaie le vide autour, d'elle.

-Mais je pense, que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. La situation s'est améliorée et elle va devenir encore meilleure. Il faut qu'on apprenne tous, à se connaître un peu plus… oui, nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Satisfait ?

Pour toute réponse, je viens la prendre dans mes bras. Lisbeth et moi, on ne s'étreint pas souvent et on n'est pas très démonstratif. Cependant, quand on le fait, c'est un instant très intense. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi, vraie avec moi.

-Ma grande sœur m'a manqué…

-Mon cadet est toujours là pour moi… Merci Luc.

Je redeviens, comme quand j'étais tous petit et que c'était elle qui s'occupait de nous, lorsque maman était gravement malade. C'est peut-être bizarre, vu de l'extérieur, mais pour nous, pour nous à l'intérieur de cette bulle, c'est chargée d'émotions.

-Oh ! Mais moi aussi, je veux un câlin ! Nous englobons, le (petit) dernier, dans cet étau de douceur. Nous sommes tous les trois. Avec un papa et une future maman, ou comme tel, qui veilleront bien sur nous. Je le sais. Et c'est le plus important.

« Bon… Et si on mangeait ? Un plateau télé, cela vous tente ?

Mon frère hurle de joie. Il passe un film sur les lions. Rien de mieux, pour lui faire plaisir. Quand on est enfant, on s'émerveille de tout. Peut-être que c'est cela, passer à l'âge adulte. Peut-être que c'est cela, perdre cette formidable capacité, de trouver absolument chaque chose, magique. J'espère qu'il va la préserver le plus longtemps possible. Il faudra que je lui dise un jour. Pas ce soir. Ce soir l'humeur est légère, ne venons pas la gâcher, avec des propos faussement euphoriques.  
Nous faisons cuire des pâtes. On ne peut pas dire que nous soyons des professionnels de la cuisine… C'est plutôt le rôle de Patrick Je m'habituerai bien un jour, à l'appeler « Papa ». Ne précipitons pas les choses. Il a lancé, avec notre accord, une procédure d'adoption. Nous ne changerons pas de nom de famille, car Lisbeth et moi, avons tenu à le garder. Ce sont, après tout nos racines. Mais ce sera mieux pour Matt. Il saura mieux, où il en est. Il zappe sur la chaîne du reportage, tandis que ma sœur partage le dîner. L'émission commence assez rapidement. Il la regarde avec fascination. Il est dix-neuf heures trente. Encore soixante minutes pour lui. Parce que suivant les règles de Patrick, vingt heures trente, c'est dodo !

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? C'est encore moi, qui ai posé cette question. J'en ai pleins la tête, alors au bout d'un moment ou sous peine de voir mon cerveau exploser, il faut bien qu'elles sortent.

J'espère pour lui. Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Il en crève, de son absence. Il en pince assurément pour elle !

-Et si elle refuse ?

-Il s'en est tellement entiché, qu'il acceptera son choix. Pour certains j'imagine, il éprouve envers elle , les sentiments les plus purs. Après tout, il ne veut que son propre bonheur et son bien-être ! Alors, s'ils ne passent pas par lui, ils s'y pliera avec regret certes, mais il s'y pliera. S'il est franc, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre de l'intégrité de l'amour, qu'il lui voue.

Je médite ses paroles, réfléchis un peu.

-Je lui souhaite bonne chance. Il sera assurément dévasté, si elle ne voulait pas revenir ici. Seulement, quoi qu'il advienne, nous serons là pour le soutenir, je conclus. N'est-ce pas Matt ?

-Oh oui ! Tous pour Patti ! Il a gardé, ce petit surnom affectueux. Mais maintenant, on peut regarder les lions, en silence ? Il a pris cette tête d'ange, qui fait fonde tout le monde. Il a le même sourire que notre mère, ou du moins de ce que je m'en rappelle. De plus, c'est sur les photos. Jane a décidé d'accrocher plusieurs cadres dans l'entrée. Il y a la mienne, où nous sommes tous les cinq…avant. Je suis encore en maternelle et Matt n'est qu'un bébé. Il y a l'équipe du CBI. Il y a Charlotte et Angela, riant avec lui, dans un parc d'attraction. Et très prochainement, au centre, celle de notre nouvelle famille. J'en suis convaincu.

* * *

POV Jane :

Le sommeil ne vient désespérément pas. Cela me fait penser, à la fois, où elle est venue dormir à Malibu. Je n'arrivais pas non plus, à me laisser aller aux pays des songes. Or là, je ne peux pas me faire de chocolat. Je souris. C'est un vrai sourire, un vrai de vrai, comme dirait le benjamin, de la fratrie. Waouh… C'est tout nouveau… c'est incroyable. Enfin je suis apaisé, enfin, j'ai décidé de tourner la page. Évidemment, la blessure restera, toujours en moi… Mais, j'ai de nouveau un but réel, quelque chose pour laquelle, je dois me battre avec la plus grande ferveur. Je les ai emmené déposer des fleurs sur leurs tombes. J'ai été touché par leur attitude. Du début à la fin, ils m'ont soutenu. Mathieu a déposé sa peluche, celle que je lui avais offerte, près de la pierre de Charlotte. « Merci grande sœur, d'avoir ramené mon second papa… ». J'ai tenté de cacher mes larmes. Effort vain et sans succès. Il m'a pris la main et nous n'avons plus parlé. Ils sont également aller honorer celle de leur mère, puis jeter des marguerites, qu'ils avaient cueillies la veille, pour leur père, qui n'avait pas eu de sépulture. Malgré la peine que cela m'infligeait, comme eux, je suis resté. Je crois que cela était une étape essentielle, et qu'elle a resserré nos liens.

Je suis arrivé. Voici donc, le lieu où elle passe, le plus clair de son temps. J'ai même pu lui acheter un café. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Va-t-elle me reconnaître ? Ces deniers sont un peu plus longs et j'ai une barbe. J'ai troqué mon costume trois pièces, pour un pantalon marron, une chemise légère et une fine veste. Au cou, je porte le foulard que m'a offert Elisabeth. Et puis surtout…

Je me présente à l'accueil. Je suis particulièrement tendu, j'essaie de prendre un air assuré. Où est-elle ? Je sors mon badge, pour prouver comme quoi, je travaille bien avec les force des l'ordre, même si je ne suis que consultant. Au pire, je l'hypnose. Coûte que coûte, j'entrerai. Je lui explique que je suis venu rendre visite à l'agent Lisbon, pour signer une déposition et régler avec elle certains points. Un homme passe devant nous, elle l'interpelle.

-Oui, bien sûr, je l'emmène à l'étage. Il m'entraîne à sa suite.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes venu voir Teresa ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il, par son prénom ?

-J'ai deux ou trois choses importantes, très importantes, je me reprends, à régler avec elle.

-Hum… Enchanté. Je suis son supérieur. Vous avez bossé ensemble ? Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Très franchement, je ne vois pas comment elle a pu obtenir un tel poste, lorsqu'elle était en Californie. Son travail manque réellement de rigueur, et elle trop souvent à la masse. Soit, elle a des nuits…hum… mouvementées… Il rit à sa propre blague. Je vois rouge. Soit…

-J'ai été durant dix ans, son consultant. Et je peux vous assurer, que c'est l'une des personnes les plus compétentes, qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, je le coupe, froidement. Comment cet homme peut-il la juger ?

-Hum… peut-être. Ici, c'est de loin, pas le meilleur élément de mon unité.

-C'est parce que vous ne la connaissez pas…

Un « cling » retentit, et nous sortons tous les deux, ce qui lui est particulièrement judicieux. Je me sentais à l'étroit, avec un rustre de son espèce. Je reste à l'entrée de son Open Space. Il est quasiment semblable au notre, en plus moderne. Il se dirige vers un bureau. Je ne peux la voir que de dos. je m'imagine un visage. Le sien. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. L'endroit est quasiment désert. Il est encore tôt, j'imagine. Je suis venu à l'ouverture je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ils discutent un peu. Je remarque qu'il lui touche l'épaule, geste un peu familier, je trouve. Bas les pattes ! Lui a-t-il fait des avances ? Les a-t-elle, acceptées ? Probablement pas, sinon, il ne parlerait pas d'elle, de cette manière. Elle finit par se retourner, croise mon regard. Est-elle surprise ? Est-elle contente ? En colère ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis paralysé, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

* * *

POV Lisbon :

Flanagan est devant moi. Pourquoi garde-t-il ce sourie, qui se veut charmeur, mais qui n'arrive qu'à me rendre terriblement malheureuse ? Il ne lui ressemble, en aucun point.

« Déjà à la tâche Teresa ?

Il m'appelle depuis le début par mon prénom. Autre nuance avec mon ancienne équipe, il me tutoie. Je n'aime pas cette prise de liberté, seulement, à priori, cela doit être d'usage ici.

-Il y a un homme qui veut te voir. »

Je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi. Serait-il possible que ce soit lui ? Mon rythme cardiaque accélère brusquement. Stop ! Ne te crée pas de faux espoirs. Il est ailleurs, à des centaines de kilomètres de toi, et surtout, il a refait sa vie. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. Pourquoi, une importante partie de moi, prie autant, pour qu'il soit venu… Me voir ? Je me retourne. Tu rêves… Tu rêves…  
Et là… Je reste stupéfaite. Mes yeux croisent les siens, azurs. Je ne les avais pas oubliés. Comment aurais-je pu ? Il n'arrive pas à bouger, lui non plus. Alors… Il est vraiment là… en fauteuil ? Je me lève, sort de la pièce, pour le rejoindre, tremblante. Je ne sais pas si cela, me fait tant de bien que cela, de le revoir. Le monde, autour de moi, s'est évanoui. Ce n'est plus qu'un long couloir, qui ne mène qu'à Patrick Jane. Je n'entends pas les dernières paroles de Flanagan. Devant lui, je ne sais plus quoi prononcer. Pourtant, avant, j'avais tant de trucs à lui avouer… Il ne t'aime pas… Il ne t'aime pas… Alors, pourquoi serait-il ici ? pour d'autres raisons, c'est clair. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas celle-ci. Qui voudrait d'une femme comme toi ?

« Hey Lisbon, commence-t-il hésitant.

-Hey Jane…

-Je vous ai apporté un café. Il me tend un gobelet, encore tout chaud. Je le saisis, avec délicatesse, affectée au plus profond de moi, par cette attention. Je sens le regard curieux, de mon collègue, dans mon dos.

-Vous préférez aller discuter dehors ?

-J'allais vous le proposer, me répond-il, avec un sourire timide, qui me fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Nous descendons donc. Il n'arrive pas à passer la porte. Je sais qu'il déteste, qu'on l'aide, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Nouveau sourire. Cette fois-ci, je le lui renvoie. Il a changé. Je m'assois sur un banc, du jardin, construit, juste à côté des locaux du FBI. Des tas d'interrogations, se bousculent. Mais je n'ose en prononcer aucunes, de peur de le vexer, voir pire, de le blesser.

-Je suis paraplégique Teresa. Je ne quitterai pas ce fauteuil.

Il ne semble pas consterné par cette nouvelle. On dirait qu'il l'a acceptée. Il a véritablement, beaucoup changé.

-Oh ! je suis désolée…

-Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Je tressaille, face à ce tutoiement. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme avec mon chef. Il y a quelque chose en plus dans sa voix. Du respect ?

-Je suis peut-être, voué à ne plus jamais remarcher. Mais je suis vivant. Et j'ai, une famille.

Tu n'es plus seul. Tu dois avoir un foyer. Lise et les enfants. Tu as réussi, à surmonter tes démons. Alors, que moi… J'écume tout les soirs, les bars, pour mieux me soûler, oublier ma vie quelques heures, et ce qu'elle aurait pu être, si j'étais restée… Pour ne pas rentrer dans « mon » appartement, où personne ne m'attend.

-Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas, Teresa. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-il doucement. Je dois avoir l'air, d'un lapin apeuré.

-Tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte ? Je finis par crier C'est entièrement ma faute, si tu es dans cet état là !

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il me prend vivement là main, et l'emprisonne.

\- Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je ne suis que l'unique coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à toi. D'accord ?

Je ne dis rien. Et ça y est, les larmes cascadent sur mes joues… je suis vraiment beaucoup trop sensible. Il prend une grande inspiration.

-Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour… te dire que… J'ai rompu avec Lise. Puis surtout, que tu me manques affreusement. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à cette nuit. Je n'en dors plus. Je ne peux pas poursuivre… sans t'entendre rire ou même râler contre moi…Cela m'est impossible. J'ai essayé comme toi, de tirer un tirer un trait sur le passé. J'ai échoué. Tu me hantes, tu hantes, mes jours et mes nuits !

Il plonge ses yeux bleus dans les mieux. Eux aussi, sont embrumés. Il tient, mon visage entre ses doigts. Il n'a jamais été aussi sincère, je crois. Pour une fois, je sais, je sens, qu'il me dit la vérité.

-Il manque quelqu'un, pour que notre famille soit complète. A eux, il leur manque une mère. Et à moi… il effectue une légère pause.

Je suis pétrifiée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Mon cerveau reste bloqué. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le prendre dans mes bras ? Pour lui montrer, que moi aussi, j'ai souffert de son absence ?

-Et à moi, il manque une épaule, quelqu'un dont je suis aimé, et que j'aime. Sur laquelle, je peux toujours compter. Tu es cette femme Teresa Tu es la seule femme, avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie… Car je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi. »

* * *

Verdict?


	9. Epilogue

Bonsoir!

Voici, donc l'Epilogue, qui vient achever ma toute première fanfiction... Déjà. Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de l'achever. Vous a-t-elle satisfaite (traduction: n'avez vous pas gâché votre temps, en la lisant?)? Dans tout les cas, je reviendrai vous embêter avec une autre fic, très prochainement.

Un grand merci pour leurs review à :**prolixius5, TheTruthIs, Aliiks, PoyPoy, Meuline, Clois4ever51.**

Et je vous remercie, également d'avoir lu cette fanfic (je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire). J'espère que ce court épilogue vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture, mais surtout:

**Joyeux Noël!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

POV Lisbon: 

Je viens tout juste de me réveiller. Il fait chaud et bon, sous la couette, qui sent l'adoucissant et la lessive. Je garde les yeux fermés, la tête bien calée contre mon oreiller. C'est tellement agréable. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est. Qu'importe, je suis sereine. Je resterais bien là, à somnoler. Dans ce monde, tout doux, tout léger. J'entends, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir, des petits pas, sur le parquet. Je sens deux petites mains, se coller contre mes joues.

"C'est Noël! C'est Noël!

Je me retourne sous les draps, et déloge le petit garçon, qui s'est assis près de moi, appuyé contre mon dos. Saisis ce petit diablotin, qui vient de percer ma bulle, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il se blottit, au creux de moi. Je sens son souffle chaud, contre la peau de mon biceps.

-C'est Noël! Il faut aller ouvrir les cadeaux! S'exclame-t-il encore une fois.

Nous avons décidé de fêter Noël, en remplacement de Thanksgiving. Cette après-midi, nous irons voir mes frères. Ils sont impatients de rencontrer leur nièce et neveux, et eux, de voir pour la première fois, leurs cousins. Ils n'ont ni tante, ni oncle, ni grand-mère. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé cela, très triste, que la vie laisse seule des enfants, aussi adorables. Nous sommes là désormais... Et je ferai tout mon maximum, pour qu'il soit heureux de nouveau.

-Tu vois ça, avec le père Noël. Je lève mes mains, signifiant mon impuissance, dans cette affaire.

-Mais je suis sûr, qu'il est passé!

-Comment? As-tu des supers pouvoirs? Je fais mine, d'être surprise. Il rigole un peu, et je souris.

-Oui! Comme Patti! Il vient secouer son père, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Une tignasse blonde, toute ébouriffée, émerge.

-Que...quoi...Père Noël? C'est quoi ça? Une maladie? Grogne-t-il, la voix encore toute ensommeillée.

-Oh Papa! Maman! Debout! Il nous secoue un peu.

Papa. Maman. Deux mots, que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre dans ma vie. Et pourtant, c'est vrai! C'est la vérité! Deux bras m'entourent. Il m'embrasse tendrement la joue, joue avec mes cheveux.

-Bien le bonjour ma princesse... me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille, ce qui inévitablement, déclenche en moi, une vague de frissons. Et il le sait.

Il a cette voix, qui me fait fondre. Il a les yeux qui pétillent de malice. Des yeux bleus, comme un océan de joie.

-Quel est ce petit polisson, qui est venu nous déloger de nos somptueux rêves?

-Tu rêvais de quoi? Il lui demande, un brin curieux.

-Oh, de trois fois rien... D'un endroit, où je ne serai pas obligé, de me lever à sept heures du matin, un jour férié! Il baille.

-On dirait un lion, comme à la télé, le soir où t'étais pas là.

En y repensant, je m'en veux énormément d'être partie. J'aurais du rester et affronter, comme il se dot, mes problèmes. Cela n'en aurait été que plus simple, de les résoudre. Heureusement, il est venu, il m'a raisonné. Et je suis là, avec eux. J'ai ma place ici. J'ai ma place quelque part. Il a réussi à me le faire comprendre. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir, combien je les aime tous les quatre. Ma famille. J'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps, à m'en rendre compte.

-Mais, je suis pas un polisson. Je suis un ange, tout mignon et tout gentil! Réplique Mathieu, tout fier de lui.

-Keuf... Je m'étouffe, excusez-moi. Un polisson... Rien qu'un polisson... Ah, mais où donc, va la jeunesse? lui répond Patrick, l'air faussement attristé.

-Bon, si tu le souhaites tant que cela tu peux aller chercher Luc et Elisabeth, puis, nous vous rejoindrons en bas. Donne nous juste, quelques minutes...Pense à prendre un casque, au cas il te jetterait des objets. Tu leur diras, qu'ils ont parfaitement raison! Ce n'est vraiment pas une heure pour se lever! Conclut, mon cher amour.

-Génial! Luc! Lisbeth! Debout, bande de marmottes!"

Il court dans le couloir. Je l'imagine en train de sautiller, heureux comme jamais. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de quitter la chambre, et cette chaleur qui m'enveloppe. Je pourrai rester là, beaucoup plus longtemps. Toute ma vie. Ou presque. Il me prend ma main, la caresse avec son pouce. Nous fixons, ce mouvement quasiment hypnotique. Il passe un bras, brin protecteur dans le bas de mon dos. Nos doigts entrelacés. Et cette magnifique bague, à mon annulaire, qui change pour toujours ma vie, en quelque chose de bien meilleur.

* * *

POV Mathieu: 

Je suis assis au pied du sapin...qu'on a décoré, il y a euh... Deux semaines, je crois. Avec maman! Oui! J'ai de nouveau une maman! Elle est gentille et elle s'appelle Teresa. Très très gentille. C'était drôle à faire, elle avait mis de la musique et tout. On a même préparé des gâteaux, qu'on a mangés juste après. C'était trop bon. Avec de la cannelle. Elle est partie acheter des croissants. On vient tout juste d'ouvrir les cadeaux. J'ai eu tout plein de choses, trop génial. Des jouets beaucoup... Mais surtout...un chien! Un golden retriever, m'a dit papa. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Patti! Parce que la première fois que je l'ai vu, il avait des yeux, tellement suppliants, comme lui, parfois. Je le tiens contre moi. Il est trop trop mignon!

Maman, vient juste de rentrer. Mon papa rien qu'a moi, il est toujours dans son fauteuil, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire pleins d'activités avec nous. Avec lui, on regarde des vieux cartoons, on dessine, il nous raconte des histoires, et puis maman, elle joue au foot avec nous. Il nous regarde. Il peut même faire le gardien. Hier on a même construit un igloo. J'adore ces moments. Il y a une bonne odeur de viennoiseries. C'est comme ça qu'il faut appeler ces trucs trop bons, m'a dit Luc. Et puis éviter aussi le mot: "Trucs". Je m'assois sur ses genoux. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffe.

"Alors tu es content, de ce premier Noël ensemble? Me demande-t-il, en attrapant sa tasse de thé. Il caresse la tête du petit chiot. Il lui lèche, la main. J'entoure son cou, de mon bras.

-Oui... Merci! Je le regarde et je souris.

-Je t'aime, mon papa chéri. Il m'embrasse sur le front.

-Hey! Ta barbe pique!

-Je me la raserai, promis juré, pour aller voir tes tontons...Je t'aime aussi mon fils. "


End file.
